El caballero blanco de la Muerte
by Dante Berserker
Summary: ¿cuanto puede aguantar un alma inocente?, ¿cuánto puede resistir el corazón lastimado de un inocente?, a veces solo puede ser cuidada la inocencia de una persona con el amor verdadero, a veces no sabrás quien es o como se ve hasta que la conoces bien.
1. Capitulo 1: La Loba

**_El Caballero Blanco de la Muerte_**

Secretos, oh secretos, ¿alguna vez supiste como afectan esos pequeños secretos a las personas que te rodean?

Si no, te diré un pequeño ejemplo de una mujer, que dejo su familia y lastimo parte de su cuerpo para pasar inadvertida, ella lastimo parte de su frente con fuego para que no se vean unos puntos, solo para que ella pueda vivir una vida sin ser el arma de su clan.

Ella nació con una particularidad, una que le permite moldear sus huesos como quiera y un poder único de sanar como si nada, su clan era de genios para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esto era tan raro como un Uchiha que no sea arrogante.

En fin, esta mujer escapo del País del Agua a la tierra del País del Fuego y lo más alejado de las fronteras donde estaban conectados los países, ahí conoció a un hombre que la trato como una reina y conquisto su corazón.

Tuvo un hijo con el hombre y guardo su secreto hasta el día de su muerte, con su hijo de 10 años averiguando ese secreto y dirigiéndose a Konoha, el niño creció con el apellido de su padre se labro un camino como shinobi.

Así paso lo que paso en la historia del nieto de la mujer, Naruto, hubo cosas, como que a Naruto nunca le dijeron varias cosas de su vida o de su familia, es más, creció sus primeros años en un orfanato, porque, no se sabe el por qué, pero en su interior le dejaron un ser tan poderoso que solo era superado por el odio que la aldea le tenía.

Pero no es lo único que cambio en su historia, sino que el tendría a alguien con la que se involucraría en una relación prohibida, por lo menos no sería publica pues solo mostrarían una amistad de hermanos mayores, así empieza la historia de Naruto, el caballero blanco de la muerte.

 ** _Capítulo 1: La loba_**

Narrador: ha pasado ya 5 años desde que el Kyubii no yoko ataco la aldea de la hoja, pensarías que es un cliché que siempre odien a un inocente por las acciones malas de la vida de otros, pero es siempre así.

Este niño, Naruto siempre fue lastimado y odiado por su amado pueblo, el cual quería proteger cuando sea grande, pero no valdría la pena, él fue lanzado a la calle como un perro mugroso a la intemperie de los elementos y odio del pueblo a los 3 años.

Vivió en la basura y las calles por un año, hasta que el viejo Sandime lo encontró con sus Ambus y como castigo a la institutriz y después de leer su diario de como maltrataron al niño la puso en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida.

Hoy, es el quinto cumpleaños del niño como siempre era lastimado por los aldeanos que lo pateaban en el piso y ya con varias heridas abiertas y el bazo roto, el solo lloraba del dolor y sentía la maldad de las personas.

No habría un alma piadosa en la aldea para cuidarlo a esa pobre y desdichada alma, pero no era así, había un pequeño grupo que lo defendía, eran unos Ambus, estos eran Karazu, Neko, Kuma y Okami.

Karazu: alto todos ahí, déjenlo en paz.

Aldeno 1: ¡maldición, los Ambus!, ¡desgraciados! Déjennos matar al monstruo y vengar a la aldea.

Neko: Así que parece que se limpian las nalgas con lo que dicta el Sandime, ustedes dan asco.

Aldeano 2: cállate amante de demonios (en eso Okami desenfundo su Espada Ambu y le corto la boca al aldeano dándole una sonrisa enorme permanente en el rostro del imbécil)

Okami: si van a tener ese pensamiento de un niño que nunca le hizo una maldad, no merecen vivir, como Ambu hago valido el castigo por romper la ley del sandaime de rango "SS" ante los civiles y saben cuál es el castigo por romper la ley.

Sarutobi: Así es, elimínenlos, (dijo mientras llegaba en eso los otros 4 Ambus asesinaron a los civiles y 3 shinobis que llegaron ahí con el sandaime los apoyaron, con jutsus de fuego y sus armas)

Narrador: Sarutobi ya estaba cansado de que maltraten así al niño, puede que él sea un niño que siempre sonríe, pero si sigue así, el solo se llenaría de odio por el mundo y no solo a la aldea, el viejo siente que es su culpa, después de todo el podría darle un poco más de atención o acogerlo en su casa.

Pero el consejo de la aldea siempre estaba pateando en las pelotas al anciano, no le dejaban cuidar tranquilamente al niño ni adoptarlo, porque ese día que ataco el Kyubii, también murió su esposa, su amada Inako, ella le dio 3 hijos, una niña y 2 niños, el mayor murió por cuidar a la aldea ese día con su madre y el segundo varón se fue por rebelde a cuidar al Señor Feudal.

El viejo hombre solo estaba deprimido por mucho tiempo tanto así que el concejo y los civiles se aprovecharon de esto y metieron sus manos para hacer lo que querían.

Cuando Iruzen reacciono no podía deshacer lo que ellos hicieron y apenas se recuperó cuando cumplió 4 años Naruto, el volvió al puesto por que no dejaría que alguien como Fugaku o Danzo adquieran poder por que los imbéciles serían capaces de crear guerras por su orgullo.

Al llegar al hospital el viejo con Okami fueron recibidos por algunos médicos y las miradas asustadas de los civiles que miraron de reojo a Iruzen porque él estaba enfadado con todos y si algún idiota le dice que no al cuidado del chico lo pagaría con su vida, eso era lo que decía su mirada.

Luego de un rato y que un doctor de confianza de Iruzen trató las heridas del chico y este no le guarda odio o rencor al niño, dejándolo como momia y un brazo enyesado, en eso Sarutobi se sienta a fumar y llegaron los viejos perros del concejo, Danzo, Omura y Koharu.

Danzo: Iruzen ¿qué fue lo que hicieron los ambus a tu cuidado? (dijo de forma muy seria)

Iruzen: ¿qué es lo que hicieron? Es simple, dieron un castigo por faltarle el respeto a la voluntad del Youndaime y a mi ley.

Koharu: ¿estás seguro de eso?, es solo un monstruo y un arma para el futuro de la aldea, no es necesario que se cuide de esa forma, deberías ponerlo en la raíz de Danzo para que sea fiel a la aldea.

Iruzen: me llamas mentiroso senil, vieja idiota, si yo fuera algo así ustedes serán algo peor y de seguro ya usarían pañales de ancianos y comerían papilla.

Omura: qué te pasa Iruzen (pero Okami le pone su tanto en el cuello al viejo de lentes)

Iruzen: en primer lugar, no me faltes el respeto y soy Hokage-sama para todos ustedes y en segundo, el que manda en esta aldea soy yo y ustedes solo son consejeros nada más, de mi parte no les debo dar explicaciones.

Danzo: está bien pero dinos por favor Hokage-sama, (dijo aguantando la ira), ¿porque tus ambus asesinaron a los civiles?

Iruzen: ya dije, ellos rompieron mi ley y el deseo del Youndaime y está a aldea no necesita gente como esa, ahora lárguense y díganles a sus perros civiles que le haré lo mismo si me entero que ellos se meten con el niño y faltan a la leyes.

Narrador: así los ancianos salieron con más miedo que con ira, de la habitación, Okami estaba feliz, este era el Iruzen que escucho hablar a su madre cuando ella vivía y lo imponente que era contra todos, él era capaz de asesinar a un pelotón solo por cuidar a una sola persona de la aldea.

Okami era la persona que había encontrado a Naruto cuando Iruzen fue a buscarlo al orfanato cuando el cumplió los 4 años, en su después de romperle la quijada a la directora mando a sus ambus a buscarlo, ella lo encontró en una construcción de edificios viejos que deberían ser demolidos.

Flashback:

Okami corría sobre los tejados, ella había ingresado al Ambu hace 6 semanas era la novata pero era toda una prodigio, tanto así que su padre quiso casarla con alguien de su clan pero ella se negó y reto a su padre por el liderazgo del clan para evitar casarse con un imbécil.

Okami venció a su padre y pudo ser la líder del clan pero si lo hacia su pequeña hermana de 9 años menor que ella seria mandada a la rama secundaria, por lo que Okami hizo algo único, ella renuncio al clan Hyuga y a su liderazgo con la excusa de que el clan está podrido y corrupto por el consejo del clan en ese puesto.

El consejo el clan Hyuga se enfadó con ella y quisieron sellarla con el símbolo del ave enjaulada pero ella derroto y asesino a todos sus enviados y así fue que dejo el clan, ella así a los 13 años se unió a los ambus bajo el permiso de Iruzen y encontró a Naruto durmiendo sobre cartones.

Okami: (mirando a Naruto y acercándose a el mientras dormía), hola, ¿tú eres Naruto? No es así.

Naruto: ¿quién eres?, por favor no me lastimes, (dijo mientras lloraba por la desesperación)

Okami: no, no vengo a lastimarte, soy Okami, soy una ambu y estoy a servicio del sandaime que supo lo que te han hecho y nos a mando buscarte para cuidarte (dijo mientras se quitaba su máscara)

Naruto: ¿y cómo te llamas? (dijo mientras se asustaba por cómo eran sus ojos perlados y su largo cabello azulado)

Okami: cuando tengo mi mascara de ambu de loba soy Okami, pero sin ella soy Hinata, mucho gusto Naruto-kun (en eso ella le dio una sonrisa al niño, una sonrisa que se colocó en su corazón y le dio vida ante la desesperación del infierno en la que vivía el niño)

Naruto: mucho gusto (dijo el niño algo apenado y asustado por que no sabía si podía confiar en ella)

Hinata: ven, tranquilo, te prometo que no te pasara nada malo (en eso estiro su mano para que él niño la tome)

Narrador: quizás Hinata no lo entendía o sabía pero era el primer contacto humano que Naruto recibía en su vida sin malicia, desde entonces ella sería la primera persona que sería capaz de entablar una amistad, ella sería su primera amiga.

Fin de Flashback:

Narrador: Así ellos fueron cercanos y más porque ella siempre le compraba comida y ropa incluso ella solía enseñarle cosas académicas en su tiempo libre, llegó a entrenarlo, varias veces Hinata como Okami lo salvo de varios ataque de civiles iracundos y algunos shinobis que siempre lo atacaban.

Pero ahora ella se sentía mal por como lo lastimaron a su pequeño, "su pequeño", ella no sabe por qué desde hace poco, se sentía mal por lo que pasaba el niño por lo que se quedó al lado del niño, era algo que lo considero como hermandad, respeto y admiracion.

En la mente de Naruto:

El infante de 6 años despertaba, pero no sentía ningún dolor en su cuerpo, lo único que recordaba eran algunas personas pateándolo y riéndose de él y en eso llegaba Okami, con los demás ambus y de lejos pudo ver a Iruzen, a su abuelo postizo.

Al mirar donde estaba, miro que estaba en un alcantarillado, algo muy raro, no sentía el olor o la humedad a su alrededor, se sintió extrañado y solo intento salir y buscar un salida pero no encontró nada hasta llegar a una gran habitación con una reja inmensa.

Mientras se acercaba sentía una presencia amenazadora y muy triste a cado paso que daba, esta presencia que sentía era el de un ser inmenso era el Kyubii que miro Naruto con esos inmensos ojos carmesí.

Kyubii: uhmm, así que al fin nos conocemos niño (dijo el gran zorro con una tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo de forma imponente)

Naruto: ¿tú eres el Kyubii, donde estamos y a ti no te mato el youndaime?

Kyubii: jajajaja, crees que un ser como yo, una fuerza de la naturaleza puede morir, por manos de un mortal como si nada, eres un ingenuo niño, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Naruto: Ah me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y tú? (le dijo al zorro y este se sorprendió con la pregunta)

Kyubii: ¿quieres saber mi nombre, eh?, bien mi verdadero nombre es Kurama, ahora que te lo he dicho, nunca debes decírselo a otras personas, eso es entre tú y yo a menos que yo te dé permiso de decirles a otras personas.

Naruto: entendido, pero ¿dónde estamos?

Kurama: estamos en tu mente, estamos en tu conciencia y no comunicamos atreves del sello que tu posees.

Naruto: ¡QUE!, ¿cómo que yo poseo un sello? (dijo el niño muy exaltado por la noticia)

Kurama: creo que deberías saber algunas cosas que no te han dicho en tu vida, yo fui sellado el día que naciste por el Youndime porque se supone que ataque la aldea de Konoha.

Pero eso es mentira, pasaron otras cosas que luego te diré, pero por la codicia de poder es grande y la ignorancia de los shinobis es muchas más grande, por esas cosas fui sellado en ti para que en un futuro seas un arma para la aldea.

Naruto: pero ¿porque yo?, por eso todos me llaman monstruo (en eso Naruto se puso a llorar)

Kurama: ¡CALLATE! (grito el zorro), deja de llorar, crees que eres el único que ha sufrido en este mundo por decisiones estúpidas de otros, lo único que puedes hacer es limpiarte las lágrimas y ponerte de pie y hacerte fuerte o solo sufrirás.

Así es el mundo, el mundo siempre mastica y escupe a los débiles y estos solo mira como mueren todo lo que aman, solo los que son fuertes pueden destruir a sus enemigos y proteger a los que aman, la fuerza no viene por los musculo o las técnicas, sino la voluntad de hacerse más fuerte, dime te harás fuerte.

Naruto: (limpiándose sus lágrimas y haciendo sonar su nariz por los residuos de mucosidad en el), si me hare más fuerte, pero…

Kurama: pero que, dime niño.

Naruto: es que ¿cómo me hago más fuerte?

Kurama: te diré algo, que muchos no lo saben y quizás el viejo y tu mujer no lo saben o solo algo apenas.

Naruto: ¿viejo?, te refieres al Sandaime, pero ¿quién es mi mujer?

Kurama: jaja me refiero a la Ambu Okami, como es una loba tendrás crías poderosas, mitad zorros y mitad lobos, jajaja.

Naruto: (con un vena resaltada y rojo como un tomate le lanzo una sandalia a la cabeza a Kurama) ella es mi amiga, no hables así de ella zorro cochino.

Kurama: (tomando la sandalias con sus garras y devolviéndosela) pero si te molesta que otros piensen eso de ella, deberías hacerte fuerte u otra persona podría lastimarla y tú solo serás una carga para ella en el futuro.

Con lo que te quería decir, es algo importante, sino te haces fuerte ni siquiera ella o el viejo podría ayudarte en el futuro, si es que los cerdos del consejo te quieren controlar.

Mira siento rastros genéticos poderosos de clanes antiguos en ti, son los Kaguyas y los Uzumakis.

Naruto: ¿clanes?, ¿Quiénes son esos clanes?

Kurama: ya veo aun no asistes a la escuela o academia, veras al comienzo existió una mujer con un gran poder, tan inmenso que era como una diosa esa era Kaguya Otsusuki.

Ella tuvo 3 hijos, 2 gemelos y unos años después una niña, los niños son conocidos como Agoromo y Hamura y la niña era conocida como Naya, esta era la menor, el mayor era Agoromo y él fue el sabio de los 6 caminos.

Ahora la madre de los 3 chicos se volvió loca por poder y se convirtió en un monstruo con el poder de un árbol sagrado, el shinju que ella lo consumió por mas poder, Agoromo venció a su madre convertida en el Jubi, al vencer a la vestía sello el alma en su interior y su cuerpo en la luna.

Naruto: pero ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Kurama: espera niño, Agoromo es el padre de los clanes Senju y Uchiha, Hamura también es padre de los clanes Hyuga y Otsusuki de la luna pero Naya es la madre del clan Kaguya y Uzumaki.

Naruto: ¿Cómo es eso de la luna?, como es eso y por lo dices.

Kurama: Cuando Agoromo, mucho antes de morir por ser anciano, libero el chakra del Jubii y creo a las 9 bestias con cola, así nací yo y mis hermanos, Hamura reunió a su hijo mayor y su descendencia, es decir a los Otsusukis y se fueron a la luna para cuidar al cuerpo del Jubi para que nunca se rompa ese sello y los Hyugas se quedaron en la tierra.

Pero Naya tuvo su descendencia, 2 hijos, un varón con una fuerza física monumental y el segundo fue una chica con una gran reserva de chakra.

El varón se casó con una Otsusuki prima suya, que no fue a la luna y así nació el clan Kaguya y la hija de Naya tuvo un hijo y se casó con un Senju y así nació el clan Uzumaki, es por eso que se dice que los Uzumakis y Senjus son primos lejanos.

Eso hace a los Kaguyas primos lejanos de los Hyugas, lo cual no da mucha fama a Naya y a su descendencia ya que fue eclipsada por la fama de sus hermanos, pero eso no le importa mucho a ella.

Naruto: pero sigo sin entender, ¿soy Uzumaki o Kaguya? (dijo con un tono de extrañado)

Kurama lo que digo es que tu posees sus habilidades únicas, sean quienes sean tus padres tenían sangre de esos clanes en sus venas aunque no te vas como uno, seguro sacaste tu apariencia física de otros abuelos y los dones de tus otros abuelos de parte de esos clanes, eso es seguro.

Naruto: ósea que soy de 2 clanes (dijo asombrado)

Kurama: si, los Kaguyas tenían un poder único en fuerza física y un don para pelear contra cualquiera en taijutsu, además, algunos raramente tenían el poder de controlar sus huesos a su antojo y una regeneración única en su piel y órganos.

Los Uzumakis tenían la habilidad de usar sellos como si nada y el poder usar unas cadenas que podían aprisionar cualquier cosa, en otras palabras eres parte directa de tus 3 antepasados, la sabiduría de Agoromo, la mente de Hamura y el cuerpo fuerte con el chakra de Naya.

Naruto: ¿crees que podría hacerme fuerte? (en la mente de Naruto se imaginaba como el futuro Hokage)

Kurama: podrás ser el más fuerte, solo si te entreno pero quiero que me hagas un favor, quiero que mates a alguien, ya te contare quien es, por lo que necesito que te hagas fuerte.

Naruto: ¿quieres que mate alguien?

Kurama: si, tranquilo, esa persona debe morir por que algún día será tú oponente y cuando pelees con él, lo asesinas, así de simple.

Naruto: uhmm, de acuerdo ¿cuando empezamos con el entrenamiento?

Kurama: cuando te den de alta, pero debes guardar el secreto de que hemos hablado y no decirles a nadie que estoy sellado en ti, además harás todo lo que yo te diga para entrenar y comer todo lo que yo te diga, entendido.

Naruto: entendido Kurama-sensei, (en eso hizo una pose de soldado afirmando un superior pero en eso empieza a desvanecerse)

Kurama: parece que ya despiertas, cuando quieras hablar conmigo solo piensa en eso y por cierto ya hablaremos de tus clases elementales de tu chakra.

Narrador: en eso Naruto despertó y pensó que era todo un sueño pero vio al viejo Iruzen fumando y Hinata sin su máscara y esta le sonrió.

Naruto estaba feliz y se notaba en su sonrisa que les da, ellos creyeron porque ellos estaban con el pero la verdad era que Kurama le dijo de su pasado y que podía hacerse fuerte pero Kurama no le dijo toda la verdad porque eso lo volvería loco, al final el niño se enteraría de toda la verdad.

No, no era tiempo de que él sepa la verdad de muchas cosas y eso era necesario decírselo en un futuro no muy lejano ahora solo le queda hacerse fuerte, pero antes él tenía que escuchar algo que Iruzen ya estaba planeando con el chico para ayudarlo en un futuro para que sea feliz el niño.

Iruzen: Na- Naruto-kun, estas bien, lo siento esta vez no pudimos protegerte esta vez.

Naruto: (poniéndose serio dijo), Abuelito Iruzen, si los aldeanos me vuelven a atacar, yo les romperé los huesos aunque me muera para que aprendan que conmigo no se deben meter aunque tu te molestes conmigo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, (dijo asombrado por lo que dijo ya que se veía serio y con una mirada de convicción en sus palabras sin perder su brillo, luego ella dijo) ¿Quieres que yo te entrene para eso?

Naruto: ¿EH?

Kurama: (desde la mente de Naruto), niño acepta su oferta, si ella te entrena sería más fácil decir porque eres más fuerte y no sospecharían que nos conocemos.

Naruto: ¿es cierto eso? (mirando a Iruzen), ¿ella puede entrenarme?

Iruzen: así es, a partir de ahora ella te entrenara como si fueras un Ambu y vivirás con ella en el mismo departamento.

Naruto: ¡Sí! Entréname ¡Hina-san! Para poder ser algún día un Hokage y todos me respeten y reconozcan (dijo saltando sobre la cama y parecía feliz)

Iruzen: ¿no te duele tu cuerpo?

Naruto: eh no parece que no me duele nada, es más me siento incómodo, no importa (en eso el niño se metió al baño porque la naturaleza le llamo)

Narrador: parece ser que los kenkkei genkais de Naruto se han activado, ahora estaban sorprendidos Iruzen y Hinata por cómo estaba el chico y se lo atribuyeron al poder del kyubii, al llegar la tarde y el doctor de confianza de Iruzen lo revisaba y se extrañó de su sanación instantánea.

Naruto salía del hospital con dirección a su feo y frio departamento, no es que él sea descuidado sino que los aldeanos siempre lo allanaban y seguro esta vez no sería muy distinto como otras veces.

Hinata vio la puerta esta vez con el marco destrozado y no se podría colocar como otras veces, las alacenas saqueadas y los cajones también, habían puesto grafitis ofensivos para el niño y rompieron la mayoría de los muebles.

Lo peor era el baño, Hinata no aguanto más y saco toda la ropa de Naruto y se lo llevo a su departamento que ella tenía, ella se compró un departamento con su sueldo de Shinobi, ahí tenía una habitación extra que no usaba ahí viviria Naruto con ella, Iruzen no se opuso por la condición en la que estaba el departamento de Naruto y sería difícil que alguien repare los daños.

Así empezó el camino de Naruto para ser un hombre hecho y derecho con la ayuda de Kurama y Hinata, aunque lo de hombre será cosa más de ella con el chico, aunque al final sabría cosas de su vida poco a poco como que Kurama no tenía esa habilidad de sentir habilidades sino que conocía la historia de sus progenitores.

Notas:

\- La creación de Naya es solo ficción de mi parte y otra explicación de los Kenkkei Genkais de otros clanes, además no tiene nada de malos cambiar cosas ciertos asuntos como debe ser la historia.

\- Esta historia está inspirado en los fics de "Amor Prohibido" (versión Shota) de Javi Pozos y de "El otro lado de la moneda" de Killer199, y si, están en videos, son muy buenos y también léanlos sus fics.

\- Naruto tendrá las habilidades de Kaguyas y de Uzumakis además poder combinar elementos de sus chakras.

\- Sigo con la costumbre de seguir con poner mis títulos con canciones de mi agrado como este que está inspirado de la canción de "She Wolf" de Megadeth, escuchenla y disfrutenla.


	2. Capitulo 2: Siempre estas alli

**_Capítulo 2: Siempre estás allí._**

Sacrificios de voluntad pura, un chiste que no es más que una frase sin sentido para la gracia de aquellos con algo de poder que creen que tener bienes materiales como el dinero, por eso son unos inútiles.

El dinero no es más que una herramienta para alcanzar algunos puntos y cosas, pero cuando alguien que los supera, incluso con su preciado dinero, ohohoho, lloran como niñas a punto de ser violadas, claro muchos conocen esos llantos por sus placeres más bajos.

Bueno fuera si solo fuera esos sus más bajos placeres de esas porquerías, la verdad es que hay personas que solo merecen sufrir y en especial en Konoha, como se dijo cuándo alguien que supera los bienes de las personas corruptas y estas lloran.

Ahora Naruto Uzumaki con 12 años y después de haber recibido un duro entrenamiento con su hermana mayor, mejor amiga, única confidente, Okami o mejor conocida como Hinata y el poderoso Kurama y a controlar sus elementos, aprendió mucho y mejoro todas sus habilidades a tal punto que es un Jounin de elite, bueno él podría serlo pero decidió no llamar la atención.

Ante todos solo fue un estudiante de nivel bajo pero en realidad a los 8 años Hinata e Iruzen le hicieron hacer el examen de Ambu, ¡o si!, era un joven con potencial, a los 2 años, Iruzen le dio la tarea de vigilar la academia desde adentro ya que esta generación tenía muchos hijos de varios clanes, en total 7 futuros jefes de clan.

Para esto, su disfraz era de despistado, atolondrado y perdedor, el disfraz era un éxito, durante los 2 últimos años, los cuido y vio si podría haber problemas con alguien, es más, ante el pueblo el hacía travesuras que eran de su gusto y agrado.

Claro, él no se dejó atrapar nunca, eso lo hizo para entrenar sus habilidades de sigilo para mantenerse en forma por los 2 años de carrera ambu al nivel de jounin de elite, algo que seguiría era vigilar que al asistente de maestro Mizuki para que demuestre su actitud de odio ante los demás.

Quizás el hombre tenía un complejo de inferioridad y un claro problema de narcisismo, el hombre desea más poder y por eso odiaba a todos por que no era reconocido por nadie, es más, él odiaba Naruto, por el inmenso poder que el posee por el kyubii y el siente que lo merece, al joven Ambu, a pesar de solo ser un estudiante le hacía trampa.

Sus exámenes les cambiaban las preguntas con genjutsu, le bajaba puntos sus presentaciones, incluso le quitó varios puntos en la prueba de Taijutsu, Naruto se dio cuenta de todo y aun así siguió con el juego del hombre solo para destrozar sus sueños en el último día de Naruto en la academia.

En el departamento de Naruto y Hinata:

Naruto despertaba, hoy era el último día de clases, Hinata le dio su premio por acabar con su misión el día de hoy una noche anterior, eso era una olla de ramen de cerdo con vegetales para él solo.

Usualmente ella le cocinaba como si fuera su madre pero él empezó a sentir un fuerte atracción por ella, era cosas de adolescentes, no quería ver a Hinata de esa manera, se sentía apenado, esto empezó a hace unos meses, incluso cuando empezaron a vivir juntos él empezó a dormir con ella en la misma cama pero ahora eso lo ponía nervioso.

Esto lo sacaba de su enfoque para su misión, cuidar a los herederos de la academia aunque sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero lo hacía porque el Sandaime se lo pidió, lo que él no sabe era que el viejo quería que el conozca a gente de su edad, sus mejores amigos eran de 7 a más años mayor que el eso lo incluía al Sandaime y Hinata.

El Sandaime no se lo perdonaría si el niño crece como un inepto social, además si él quiere ser Hokage algún día él debía conocer cosas de la academia, pero eso lo aprendió todo en un año con Okami.

Ahora el chico se levantaba y miró a su lado, ahí estaba ella, durmiendo con un mechón de cabello en su mejilla con una hermosa naturalidad haciéndose ver como una ángel caído del cielo o una diosas hecha humana solo para los ojos de él.

Él se sonrojo solo al verla, en eso ella se despierta y para el colmo de males, ella solo dormía con una camiseta corta hasta su ombligo haciéndola ver sus enormes senos, y también traía solo sus bragas blancas puestas, resaltando su largas piernas tan definidas que volverían loco al más santo sin mencionar su perfectas nalgas de la mujer de 20 años.

Hinata: buenos días Naruto-kun, ya es hora de que hoy yo haga el desayuno (dijo mientras despertaba y se estiraba y sus senos rebotaban frente a Naruto haciendo que el chico se ponga rojo)

Naruto: a sí, claro, buenos días, yo me iré a bañar rápido y me cambio en el baño (así corrió con su ropa a la mano y se desnudó en la ducha)

Narrador: Para su suerte Sandaime y Kurama le enseñaron sellos y eso lo puso para que el byuakugan no vea atravez de las paredes del departamento de Hinata porque está seguro que hay Hyugas que espiaba a Hinata cuando él era niño, los sintió porque pudo desarrollar sus habilidades de sensor.

En la ducha, mientras corría el agua caliente Naruto cayó por sus impulsos más bajos y carnales, el joven se aplicó justicia propia, jugó con la nutria, sacudo al ganso, visitó a Manuela y Soledad, se aplicó los 5 dedos de furia.

Él lo hacía intentando pensando en las mujeres que había conocido en Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao, pero no solo en ellas sino a otras del pueblo, incluso a compañeras de la academia pero al final terminaba pensando en Hinata y sus recuerdos de ella cuando lo bañaba de niño, la culpa siempre lo atormentaba cada vez que pasaba.

Hinata sentía que a él le pasaba algo, pensó que incluso que él se había enamorado de alguna compañera de la academia o algo así, pero él no le decía nada de eso, ellos siempre habían sido honestos y se contaban todo lo que les pasaba.

Pero ahora, él estaba un poco distante con ella evitando esos temas de conversación, ahora salía del baño ya cambiado y listo para el desayuno que Hinata le había preparado, ellos solían turnarse para cocinar, así empezaron a desayunar dando ambos gracias por la comida.

Naruto: esto se ve delicioso (dijo mientras consumía tranquilamente y educadamente su desayuno ya que en la academia solía comer como animal para pasar inadvertido por el disfraz de tonto)

Hinata: me alegro que te guste lo que cocine esta mañana, y dime Naruto–kun ¿hoy revelaras tu misión a todos en la academia y volver a ser un ambu?

Naruto: la verdad es que yo lo deseo más que nada, extraño patrullar contigo y capturar criminales, pero el sandime no quiere que deje de proteger a los herederos de clan.

Hinata: ya veo, lo que quisiera saber ¿cuál es la idea del sandaime?

Naruto: lo más probable es que los imbéciles del consejo civil, quieren que proteja al idiota del Uchiha, como es el único de su clan que queda, lo peor es que si quiere ponerme en su mismo equipo.

Seguro también pondrá al pervertido de Kakashi como su sensei y yo que sea su compañero.

Hinata: claro "EL ES UN UCHIHA, UN SHINOBI DE ÉLITE Y DEBE SE ENTRENADO POR LA ELITE, POR QUE SE LO MERECE Y ES UN ELEGIDO Y ADEMÁS ES SU DESTINO SER UN VENGADOR CONTRA SU HERMANO" (dijo la peliazul de forma muy sarcástica y burlona, con una mueca en la cara provocando la risa descontrolada de Naruto)

Naruto: jajaja (este al reír se le salió la leche que bebía por la nariz haciendo que Hinata también se ría)

HInata: jajajaja, perdón, perdón, jajaja (decia ella mientras se reía de la acción descontrolada de Naruto)

Naruto: jajá, ya, claro, te veo luego, iras a ver los exámenes, ¿no? (dijo mientras se secaba la leche)

Hinata: si, hoy es mi día libre, te veré ahí y de seguro que mi hermana Hanabi también esté ahí y pase (dijo ella poniéndose melancólica por la idea de ver a su pequeña hermanita)

Naruto: de acuerdo, adiós (en eso recogió sus cosas y se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su querida peliazul)

Hinata: adiós, nos vemos luego (pero sin darse cuenta sus labios se juntaron por un descuido de ambos sin saber que paso)

Narrador: ambos se mantenían en la misma posición, no sabían que paso, ellos solo se besaron sin darse cuenta que fue en la boca, como si fueran un matrimonio, como casados de varios años, como amantes de antaño.

Después de un minuto se separaron, ambos sudaban y se sonrojaron por lo que pasó, ninguno dijo nada y Naruto solo dijo "lle-lle-llegare tarde, adiós", con un miedo y sudando como vaca en matadero.

Corrió hasta la academia con una velocidad que nunca muestra en la aldea para pasar de inadvertido entrando al salón de clases unos minutos antes ya que era el último día y hoy rompería su disfraz de tonto para dejar la misión y no ser la niñera del Uchiha.

Naruto ya tenía la mala fortuna de conocer al petulante en la clases gracias a los docentes en la pruebas de taijutsus, sino fuera porque estaba en misión él les rompería las piernas a los idiotas y le arrancaría los ojos al Uchiha para obligarlo a comérselos.

Pero se aguantaría después de todo él es hermano de Itachi un amigo suyo cuando estaba a sus inicios en el Ambu.

Mientras tanto Hinata aún no se movía, ella estaba como una estatua, sin pestañear, con un rostro rojo, repasando lo que había pasado una y otra vez por media hora, luego de eso ella se sonrió más y se dio cuenta, ella se había enamorado de su pequeño hermanito.

Desde que fue niña, solo en su madre encontró apoyo y afecto, ya que nadie más le dio eso en el clan Hyuga, su padre siempre fue frío y distante y el clan era oscuro y frío, aunque de niña fue tímida y solía tener problemas de confianza pero su madre la apoyó y pudo florecer como shinobi.

Al dejar el clan, fue Naruto quien le devolvió la alegría de su vida, su madre murió por problemas de salud cuando tenía 10 años ella y fue nombrada Jounin de elite a los 13 años por como su madre la crió y dio confianza.

Luego cuando conoció a Naruto ella volvió a sonreír, con él, ella se sentía feliz, ella admiro ese comportamiento de ser positivo aun después de haber recibido muchos maltratos de los aldeanos.

Al comienzo pensó que era admiración y respeto, pero hoy, en ese instante su cuerpo se movió solo, ella estaba enamorada de un joven de 12 años y ella con 20 años.

Algo en ella se encendía una llama de querer ir a donde él estaba y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerza y besarlo y una y otra vez, luego recobró la compostura de acerca de lo que pasa, ella pensó que es posible que esto lo hay asustado y el luego se aleje de ella.

Ella se estaba agitando con un sonrojo poderoso en sus mejillas, ¿qué haría?, ¿qué haría?, era lo que pensó y más de mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, en eso se quebró por pensar mal de sí misma, llenó su rostro de lágrimas por pensar mal de sí mismo.

En la academia:

Naruto paso tranquilo el examen escrito, la verdad, el examen era una vergüenza lo hizo rápido y solo lo hizo en 2 minutos, así salió a esperar por la siguiente parte del examen, esto sorprendió a todos en la academia, incluso a Iruka, el maestro de la clase y más a la sabandija de Mizuki que explota de rabia.

Los demás alumnos terminaron y pasaron al examen de taijutsu, en la mente de Naruto pensó que cuando él sea Hokage mejoraría el programa de clases es patético, gente como Iruka no podía mostrar su gran talento de maestro porque esos temas lo limitan.

Ahora pasaron a pelear y revisar sus combates de uno contra uno, todos pelearían 2 veces, y así pasó el tiempo, en las peleas de las futuras Kunoichis, lo único que valía la pena era las peleas de Hanabi Hyuga que destrozo a sus oponentes que eran las ruidosas Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno.

Naruto peleo contra Kiba Inosuka y Sasuke Uchiha, a Kiba le dio solo una patada en el estómago y a Sasuke lo noqueó de un golpe al cuello, las fans de Sasuke argumentaron que hizo trampa Naruto.

En fin, Naruto no mostraba su disfraz de tonto hiperactivo, se veía serio y distante y más callado que nunca, su mente viajaba en cientos de pensamientos, no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría o qué pensaría después de lo que pasó, él pensó que ella se enojaría y le pediría que se valla, eso rompió el frágil corazón del chico.

Pero ahora paso la tercera prueba, el uso de ninjutsu, con esto era el quiebre del aceptación de ineptos, tenían que hacer bushin, el kaguarimi y el shusin, era el colmo para la cordura de Naruto.

Cuando le toco hizo los 3 en un momento solo que uso un clon de sombra, y cambio de lugar con el mismo Iruka y se movió detrás de él, con el shunsin, Iruka quedó impresionado que le dio su bandana, Naruto tomo su bandana y salió de la academia.

Vio a los niños que eran recogidos por sus padres, parece ser que Hinata no vino como le había dicho, eso lo hizo pensar que ella se enfadó y ahora la perdería para siempre a la persona que más quiere, él sólo quiso ponerse a llorar pero alguien puso su mano en su hombro.

Iruka: ¿qué pasa Naruto? (dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera al chico)

Naruto: hola sensei, no pasa nada, es que tengo unos asuntos, pero…

Iruka: ¿Qué tal un ramen? Y me cuentas que pasa... (Dijo, ya que el sabia de su misión y no le guardaba rencor al chico)

Narrador: así se movieron lentamente a comer al ramen del Ichirakus, así empezaron a pedir lo que consumirían, pero su sonrisa del chico no era muy grande como cuando siempre come ramen, entonces Iruka comenzó con las preguntas.

Iruka: dime esta misión ya acabó, ¿qué harás ahora?

Naruto: pienso volver al Ambu pero…

Iruka: ¿pero qué? Dime, quizás yo puedo ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Naruto: es que, paso algo con alguien y no sé, como sentirme con eso, yo creo que, yo creo que estoy enamorado de una persona.

Iruka: ya veo y dime ella siente algo por ti.

Naruto: la verdad es que ella es una buena persona y con ella me llevo bien y me siento bien a su lado de ella y ella, no sé (dijo con una tristeza que se contagia)

Iruka: escucha, habla con ella, si siente lo mismo por ti sería mejor que pasen tiempo juntos y tengas una relación, créeme será mejor arriesgarse y luego ser feliz con esa persona, sino vivirás con ese arrepentimiento de no saber lo que pudo ser, aunque ella no te corresponda, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Naruto: claro, me sentía mal por no saber qué hacer, aunque me sentiré nervioso por hablar con ella, gracias Iruka-san (así salió en dirección donde vive el con Hinata)

Teuchi: gracias por apoyar al chico el me cae bien, por cierto la cuenta (darle la cuenta a Iruka, este se cayó de la banca por la impresión por que Naruto se comió como 8 tazones de ramen en un instante)

Narrador: así casi llegando fue interceptado por alguien.

Mizuki: Hola, Naruto, (dijo dándole una sonrisa hipócrita)

Naruto: hola Mizuki-sensei, ¿Qué se le ofrece? (ahora Naruto sentía sus emociones con respecto a su persona)

Mizuki: Naruto, me alegra que pasaras, ahora puedo decirte que debes hacer para pasar al nivel Chunin y así puedas escalar posición en los rangos shinobis.

Naruto: EH? ¡En serio! (dijo volviendo a interpretar al personaje tonto)

Mizuki: ¡Sí!, solo debes colarte mañana en la noche en la mansión del Hokage y robar el pergamino que está en esta indicación en este mapa, así pasaras una prueba secreta y serás ascendió (Dijo con su sonrisa falsa)

Naruto: claro yo cumpliré con esa misión y seré un chunin de elite y pronto seré Hokage, deberás.

Mizuki: bien te dejo y recuerda en este mapa es donde debes ir con el pergamino para que apruebes (Al decir esto se alejó y daba una sonrisa maliciosa sin que nadie lo viera)

Narrador: Naruto se alejó de ahí con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa contra el imbécil y que esto era prueba de que el tramaba algo como decían sus informes a Iruzen.

Naruto entro a la torre del Hokage, paso directo hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina de Iruzen, la secretaría quiso detenerlo pero Naruto la callo con una simple frase, "calla perra y metete en tus asuntos", cerrando la puerta de la oficina detrás de él dejándola a fuera.

Iruzen: Naruto, qué manera eses de expresarse de alguien así (en eso el viejo pone sellos en la oficina para que nadie escuche o grabe la conversación que tendrían)

Naruto: Hokage-sama, lamento entra así, además le dije que cambie de secretaria, esa inútil odiosa es sobrina de Koharu y posiblemente sea quien dejó la grabadora para espiarte.

Iruzen: es verdad, sé que reúnen siempre pero no tengo muchas pruebas, ¿Que sucede, hoy terminaba la misión de protección de la academia, no es así?

Naruto: felizmente, no quiero volver encontrarme con el imbécil del Uchiha o la cerda chillona de Haruno o la inútil de la Yamanaka, además vengo a entregar pruebas acerca de mis informes que detalla que Mizuki, el asistente planeaba algo y ya averigüe algo de eso.

Iruzen: dime, dime, ¿Qué averiguaste? (dijo el viejo con mucha intriga por la noticia que se le dará)

Narrador: así Naruto le conto lo que Mizuki le dijo y la falsa prueba secreta contra la hoja y quedando él como harían para atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

Iruzen: bien si eso es todo retírate tranquilo y prepárate para tu misión para mañana en la noche por Mizuki, entendido.

Naruto: si Hokage-sama, además quisiera hablar con mi próxima misión, quisiera volver al ambu para hacer misiones con mi escuadrón anterior, señor.

Iruzen: lo siento, tu escuadrón anterior se separó, Neko y Tori son mis guardaespaldas personales ahora, Kuma esta como capitán Ambu con un nuevo equipo y Okami….

Naruto: Okami que…. (Dijo el chico con desesperación en sus palabras porque no sabía qué paso con ella y quizás eso le explique por qué no fue a los exámenes)

Iruzen: ella vino en la mañana, dijo que quería ser instructora de genins y formar un equipo.

Naruto: ya veo (con tristeza en su cara y formando un nudo en su garganta porque quería dar un llanto por su miedos que se formaban en su mente)

Iruzen: ¡sí!, dijo que si quería que cuides a Sasuke Uchiha, como mínimo ella debía ser la instructora de los 2, pero….

Naruto: ¡QUE!, ella dijo eso.

Iruzen: sí, pero Kakashi te pidió como alumno, además debes recordar que, él no sabe que eras el ambu Kitsune y también pidió a Sasuke desde hace tiempo y realmente quiero hacer algo único, un equipo de 5 con 2 senseis, ¿Qué dices?

Naruto: (lleno de asombro por lo que Hinata había pedido de querer pasar más tiempo con él, eso le dio una felicidad que no pudo ocultar en su rostro)

De acuerdos hagamos lo del equipo de 5 genins, entonces me retiro, hasta luego Hokage-sama.

Narrador: Naruto salió de la oficina ganándose una mirada de odio de la secretaría y Naruto solo le mostro el dedo de medio mientras caminaba tranquilamente a su lado para salir.

Corrió y atravesó los tejados de los edificios de la aldea hasta llegar a su departamento que comparte con Hinata, antes de entrar, no sabía lo que pasaría.

Si ella seguiría enojada o molesta por el beso, además de intrigado por lo que el viejo le dijo acerca de lo que pidió.

Los nervios se apoderaron del chico, un sudor frío nacía en su espalda con temblores y fuerte dolor en su pecho, solo porque pensaba en eso que sucedió con su querida y amada Hinata, no sabía por qué pero pensó en ella en ese momento como su amada Hinata.

Al fin se sinceró consigo mismo, con sus sentimientos por ella, a pesar de ser joven y no tener experiencia pero por lo menos sabe que es amar a alguien, no es lo mismo que querer una comida por lo que le decían otros ambus o por los libros de literatura que le daba Okami cuando era más pequeño.

Junto fuerzas para coger la perilla y moverla pero cuando apenas sus dedos tocaron la cerradura la puerta se abrió, era la misma Hinata quien abrió la puerta y solo miro Naruto, con una mirada de tranquilidad y una sonrisa que se fue haciendo más grande de parte de ambos a cada segundo por verse a los ojos.

En eso ella lo levantó del piso y lo abrazo con toda sus fuerzas como si el mundo quisiera quitárselo, como si la eternidad no dura nada a su espera por tocarlo, con una pasión y devoción de una amante cuando abraza a su amor eterno y si lo deja esta moriría.

Naruto se sorprendió y correspondió el abrazo con otro rodeando sus senos sin poder tocar sus propias manos en la espalda de Hinata y de la nada ambos lloraron, no eran lágrimas de tristeza.

Eran lágrimas de felicidad por el abrazo y el ser correspondidos, no podían recordar la última vez que lloraron, esperen, si podían recordar y empezaron a recordar la última vez que lloraron.

Flashback:

Ya había pasado un año exacto de que Naruto y Hinata empezaron a vivir juntos en el departamento de ella, al comenzó no se separaron casi para nada incluso en la primera noche Naruto le pidió para dormir con ella y se ponía su piyama de sapitos con su gorro respectivos haciendo que la ex-Hyuga se reía con alegría.

Los entrenamientos y escalada de árboles y el caminar sobre agua, los cursos académicos con ella para aprender a leer y a escribir, el pasar las tardes lluviosas leyendo libros en voz alta para el entretenimiento de ambos, el comer juntos y enseñarles modales e incluso el bañarse juntos y ese fue el día del primer aniversario, un cumpleaños de Naruto.

Naruto: (con 6 años) jajaja que deliciosa está caliente, no es si Hina-san.

Hinata: si claro (dijo con una sonrisa mientras le lavaba el pelo con champú a Naruto)

Naruto: y ¿qué hacemos hoy? dime (dijo con emoción por seguir entrenando)

Hinata: hoy descansaremos, es nuestro aniversario desde que vivimos juntos y nos conocemos y también es tu cumpleaños.

Naruto: no importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo, tú eres mi única amiga y siempre me cuidas, yo quiero….

Hinata: ¿Qué pasa Naruto, dime? (con un cara de sorpresa por lo que se cayó Naruto)

Naruto: es que yo, quiero cuidarte cuando sea un Shinobi, para que nadie te lastime y poder protegerte como tú me has protegido siempre (dijo mientras se volteaba y la abrazaba con fuerza su cuerpo desnudo y se ponía a llorar el niño)

Hinata: ¡Naruto! (Dijo algo apenada y sonrojada por la declaración del niño que se le metió en su corazón esas palabras)

Naruto: cuando sea grande yo te protegeré y te hare feliz como tú me haces feliz, ¿Hinata, cuando se grande, tú te casarías conmigo? (dijo el niño con lágrimas en su rostro y mirándola a ella)

Hinata: Naruto, (dijo ella con un sonrojo en su cara y lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su labio), si me casaría contigo cuando seas mayor de edad.

Narrador: en eso ambos siguieron llorando y abrazándose en el recuerdo de la última vez que ambos lloraron, así el recuerdo paso en ambos por un segundo e hicieron el abrazo del presente más fuerte como su amor del al uno al otro.

FIN DE FLASHBACK:

Hinata: tú y yo nos habíamos prometido algo hace tiempo.

Naruto: ¿tú todavía te acuerda o no?

Hinata: Si, me acuerdo y quiero que sea asi, si tú quieres, Naruto-kun, yo te amo, estoy enamorada de ti (dijo mientras lloraba y le daba una mirada tierna con amor del que siempre le había tenido al muchacho de su vida)

Naruto: te amo, por favor, no dejes que este momento se termine, mi Hime (al decir esto solo el beso con la misma pasión pero algo torpe y con amor que sintió desde que ella lo conoció)

Narrador: Así Hinata cargaba Naruto hasta su alcoba, como ella solía hacerlo cuando Naruto era un niño más pequeño y ambos se encerraron hasta la mañana siguiente.

En la mente de Naruto, libre de la conexión psíquica entre ambos, había una sonrisa inmensa, acompañado de unos ojos rojos gigantes como la sangre y una carcajada de felicidad dando eco en toda su prisión.

Era Kurama que reía ante lo raro de la vida, su pasado es un misterio ante Naruto pues Kurama no le ha dicho muchas cosas, ya que el motivo que tiene por ayudarlo era que el desgraciado que lo controlo pague con una muerte violenta.

Pero la verdad era que ese chico le recordó a el mismo cuando vino al mundo y su amiga lo acogió y le dio un hogar y amor, en su mente del gran zorro solo había una idea, "ellos 2 son iguales a nosotros Naya".

Notas:

-No habrá mucho lemon, así que tendrán que imaginarselo, pero algunas cosas quedarán explícito por la mentalidad de las personas y sus madures al entender las cosas.

-Naruto tendrá control de sus habilidades de sus clanes y de sus Elementos además de un arma muy especial.

-Además de la relación inapropiada de Naruto y Hinata habrá otras más de parte de la aldea y personajes de la serie original y manga.

-El título del capítulo sale de la canción "Siempre estás allí" de la banda Barón Rojo, escuchenla y disfrutenla.


	3. Capítulo 3: Recompensa después de la cen

**_Capítulo 3:_** ** _Recompensa después de la cena_**

Narrador: alguna vez pensaste que merecías un castigo por una falta o que se te dio injustamente un castigo por parte del destino, muchas veces de seguro, al igual que cualquiera en este mundo.

Pero si entiendes las reglas del Karma sabrás que da males por adelantados por una recompensa que realmente supera el sufrimiento ya vivido, este era el caso de Naruto Uzumaki que despertaba con un peso sobre un lado de su rostro, después de anoche, se sentía feliz y cómodo.

Pero se sonrojo porque abrió sus ojos y miro lo que tenía sobre su rostro, era el seno derecho de Hinata que dormía desnuda y de costado con su brazo sobre su pecho, el joven dio una sonrisa que elimino el dolor de su pasado, toda su tristeza se fue en esa noche.

Hinata se despertaba con una mueca de felicidad en su rostro mirando a Naruto y dándole una sonrisa por lo que ocurrió, en eso ello lo beso en la mejilla.

Hinata: buenos días, cariño, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Naruto: (con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara) buenos días mi amor, yo dormí feliz (en eso el chico se le abalanzo totalmente desnudo a ella por un abrazo y empezó a besarla en toda la cara y la boca)

Hinata: jijiji no sigas me haces cosquillas, jajaja, (en eso Naruto dejo de hacerle las cosquillas)

Naruto: y ahora ¿qué?, ¿qué somos? o ¿qué hacemos? (dijo un poco inquieto y con su sonrisa)

Hinata: bueno, tú me ofreciste matrimonio cuando tenías 6 años y yo acepte así que estamos comprometidos, pero es algo rara nuestra situación y creo que no se lo diríamos a nadie por ahora, sino hasta que seas mayor de edad como a los 18 o 17 años para que este bien visto el casarte.

Naruto: Uhmmm, hay, no pensamos mucho en eso, sería un problema para ti.

Hinata: ¿porque sería un problema para, Naru-kun? (dijo algo extrañada)

Naruto: porque tú corrompiste mi cuerpecito y mi inocencia (dijo de manera tierna y con sus ojitos brillantes mirándola inocentemente)

Hinata; EH? (dijo ella algo sonrojada y asustada)

Naruto: jiji, perdón es una broma, pero, (en eso el, la mira de formaría seria)

Hinata: ¿pero que, Naruto-kun? (Dijo mientras se cubría con la sabana)

Naruto: dime ¿Por qué te gusto o dices que me amas? (dijo con un tono algo dudoso)

Hinata: Naruto, tu siempre has sido alguien valiente, amable, tierno, dulce, maduro para tu edad y considerado, a pesar de todo lo que has vivido, eres la mejor persona que conozco, además de que eres muy apasionado con los que amas (dándole una sonrisa y sosteniendo su mano)

Hubiera sido imposible no enamorarme de ti, "mi caballero de blanca armadura" (dijo ella dándole un beso apasionado en la boca y este se lo correspondió porque sentía que lo mismo que ella)

Naruto: Hinata, yo te amo, porque siempre estás ahí, cuidándome, apoyándome, deseándome lo mejor de una u otra forma, eres mi ángel de la guarda eso sí es seguro, deberás. (En eso el volvió a abrasarla con fuerza y se puso a cantarle una canción que ella le cantaba de niño cuando el lloraba y tenía aun pesadillas)

 ** _Era esta:_**

 ** _Ángel pon tus tristes alas sobre mi_** ** _  
Protégeme de este mundo de pecado  
Para que podamos elevarnos una vez más_**

 ** _Oh, ángel podemos encontrar nuestro camino de algún modo  
Evitando el mundo en que estamos  
Al lugar donde comenzamos_**

 ** _Y sé que encontraremos  
Un lugar mejor y paz mental  
Solo dime que es todo lo que quieres para los dos  
Ángel no me pondrás en libertad_**

 ** _Ángel recuerda como perseguíamos el sol  
Llegando entonces a las estrellas en las noches  
Nuestras vidas acababan de comenzar_**

 ** _Cuando cierro mis ojos oigo tus alas aterciopeladas y lloro  
Espero aquí con mis brazos abiertos - oh ángel no lo puedes ver?  
Ángel has brillar tu luz sobre mi_**

 ** _Ángel nos volveremos a encontrar otra vez – estaré rezando_** ** _  
Cuando todos mis pecados se van limpiando  
Abrázame con tus alas  
Oh ángel llévame lejos_**

 ** _Pon tus alas sobre mi  
ángel llévame lejos_**

 ** _Pon tus alas sobre mi_** ** _  
ángel llévame lejos._**

Hinata: ¿aun te acuerdas de esa canción? (Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos)

Naruto: si me acuerdo, es la canción que me cantabas cuando yo lloraba por las pesadillas de cuando los aldeanos me atacaban, pero no importa esos malos recuerdos ahora (dijo mientras se acomodaba en medio de los senos de Hinata)

Narrador: así estuvieron conversando y dándose caricias y mimos toda la mañana y al llegar las 9 de la mañana, Naruto hizo 3 clones para que les hagan el desayuno para ellos y de paso para que empiecen con el almuerzo.

Al llegar a las 2 de la tarde ambos salieron del departamento vestidos de civiles ya que Naruto, durante el desayuno le contó lo que haría Mizuki y el plan para atraparlo esta noche y se reuniría con el Hokage después del almuerzo para coordinar este operativo.

Ellos salían para encontrarse con el Sandaime y la reunión se dio cuando entrando a la oficina por la ventana, Neko y Tora, los apoyarían con Kuma y su equipo, esperando ya la noche se puso en marcha el plan del Sandaime.

La idea era hacer que siga el plan de Mizuki y dejar que Naruto le dé un pergamino falso, después pues que Mizuki diga de su propia boca lo capturaran y le sacaran información, ya que se sospecha que es posible que sea un espía pero no sabía de qué aldea podría ser su espionaje.

Y así empezó el espectáculo, llego la hora acorara par que Naruto vaya por el pergamino, y así fue, Naruto entro en la misión y se llevó el falso, solo actuó una escenificación por si Mizuki tenía liados que lo vigilaban y le informen Mizuki.

Así actuó tranquilamente y fue al punto de encuentro, esperando la llegada de Mizuki que llego a unos 10 minutos después, pero en eso ya estaban rodeados de los ambus del Hokage escondidos esperando a que se delate el mismo Mizuki.

Naruto: Mizuki-sensei, hola, aquí está el pergamino, (dijo dando una sonrisa tonta, pero confiada)

Mizuki: Bien hecho Naruto, dame el rollo (dijo con una sonrisa saboreando su triunfo)

Narrador: pero en eso llego Iruka, él estaba enterado de esto y seguía con la charada para desenmascarar a Mizuki.

Iruka: Naruto! , no lo hagas, Mizuki te está engañando.

Naruto: EH? (dijo como todo un perdedor)

Mizuki: No le hagas caso Naruto, él siempre te ha odiado, es por eso que tú cargas en tu interior.

Naruto: ¿Qué cosa? (dijo con asombro, pero en su mente se forma un carcajada por como quedaba este asunto)

Iruka: no lo hagas, si revelas eso serás castigado (en la mente de Iruka se sorprendía por lo idiota que era Mizuki que formaba una sonrisa macabra en su cara)

Mizuki: veras Naruto el día que naciste ataco el kyubi, pero el Youndaime lo enfrento y no lo mato sino lo que hizo fue sellarlo en ti, tu eres el kyubi, tu eres su reencarnación, tu mataste a los padres de Iruka y a muchos más por eso te odian en la aldea.

Naruto: no, no es posible, eso es mentira, no puede ser (en eso se giró para que Mizuki no viera la mueca de la sonrisa que tenía) No! snif, snif, snif, Oh espera ya lo sabía es más él es mi maestro.

Mizuki: ¿qué? (dijo asombrado)

Naruto: si es verdad, vera la verdad es que soy un ambu entrenado por Okami la ambu conocida como "Shirubāmūn" y mi me conocen como Kitsune el "Shiroi Kishi".

Mizuki: ¿qué? (dijo mientras tenia cara de asombro por la noticia ya que esos apodos eran conocidos como los cazadores más peligrosos que había producido la aldea)

Narrador: los ambus eran cazadores de criminales y escolta secreta capaces de dar pelea a un Kage cuando están en grupo, su fama se hizo grande tanto que se hicieron de enemigos, por eso solo usaban máscaras y uniformes, algunos usaban pelucas y alteraban sus voces con técnicas secretas.

Incluso tenían por nombre el animal que utilizan sus máscaras por su uso personal, para no ser rastrado por sus clanes o se tome venganza contra sus familias, solo unos cuanto como el comandante en jefe de los ambus, el Hokage sabían quienes están bajo esas mascaras.

Además el rango e Ambu era secreto y no se podía divulgar quienes eran los agentes ya que era traición a la aldea y castigada con la pena de muerte, los ambus estaban en algunos trabajos claves ocultos sin avisarles a su familia pero decirle que eras un ambu a alguien era cuestión de confianza y no se revelaba esa información a cualquiera.

A veces no se revelaban sus identidades a otros miembros de un equipo por seguridad, si uno sabia se lo guardaban en confianza, cuando uno se retira un elemento su máscara pasaba a otro con distintos rasgos que no se daría cuenta uno, como alguien con un tono diferente de cabello, piel u ojos por si se les ve bien las hendiduras de los ojos.

Volviendo a la misión:

Naruto: sí, soy conocido como Kitsune pero me dicen "Shiroi Kishi" por qué puedo hacer esto (en eso se cae su henge y se le vio a Naruto con su uniforme ambu con su máscara colgada en su cintura, en eso se Naruto se puso su máscara)

Narrador: En eso del cuerpo de Naruto salían sus huesos cubriendo su cuerpo de tal forma que parecía una armadura salida del infierno con detalles de calaveras que incluso cubría parte de cabeza dejando espacio para su máscara.

En eso los ambus salieron de sus escondites y Mizuki se vio rodeado, Mizuki vio como el pergamino que tenía Naruto se transformó en el Sandaime.

Sandaime: estas son pruebas suficientes para arrestarte por traición a la aldea, si, también por romper la ley de silencio a la voluntad del Youndaime así que aprésenlo (en eso Naruto disparo proyectiles de huesos de cada uno de sus índices atravesando sus rotulas inmovilizando su caminar)

Naruto: esto es mi desquite por andar molestándome en la academia, debilucho (dijo mientras le lanzo su instinto asesino a Mizuki que se ensucio encima al sentir esa malicia en su contra)

Kuma: buen tiro has, mejorado tu puntería (dijo mientras capturo a Mizuki con una jaula de madera)

Naruto: gracias por notarlo Kuma-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo des la última vez que nos vimos.

Kuma: si he estado ocupado por estar entrenado mi nuevo escuadro pero nos veremos otra vez para comer juntos otro día, solo contáctame como sabes ya hacerlo (esto lo dijo Kuma ya que sabía quién era Naruto y Hinata bajo sus máscaras)

Narrador: Así los ambus y el Hokage se retiraron del lugar, luego de eso Naruto y Hinata se fueron a comer Ramen al Ichiraku claro quitándose su uniformes ambus, así ambos se la pasaron en una especie de cita.

No se podía hacer público su relación por eso solo caminaban cerca sin tomarse de las manos, fueron a un paseo por las plaza principal, luego fueron a algunos puestos nocturnos de los extranjeros de la aldea pues era de los pocos sitios donde Naruto no era rechazado.

Al final cuando estaban por irse a su departamento con varios peluches que se ganaron, uno era de un zorro y otro de un lobo, ambos se entusiasmaron por lo bien que lo han pasado y se metieron cerca del bosque para darse una sesión de besos apasionados por que no aguantaban tomarse entre ellos, Naruto bajaba la cabeza de ella para poder besarla con fuerzas.

Hinata metía su lengua en la boca de su rubio amante, luego en eso Naruto tocaba las nalgas de Hinata que las apretaba con fuerza, ella dio un pequeño gemido, pero se escuchó otro gemido más, ambos miraron a su alrededor y cerca de ahí había una pareja.

Naruto vio bien quienes eran y se mordió la lengua para no revelar su presencia de él y su amante más alta, Hinata también miro quienes eran y se sorprendió poniendo una cara rara por esa pareja, ambos se fueron de ahí sin hacer ruido a máxima velocidad a su departamento.

Naruto: Hi-Hi-Hinata, ¿vistes quiénes eran, no es así? (dijo con un rostro con el semblante impactado)

Hinata: ah, eh, eh, eran, whao! , no me imagine eso, es decir, no creo que nadie lo creyeran que sean una pareja en secreto o solo es una cosa pasajera.

Naruto: parecer ser que no somos los únicos que están locos por tener una relación rara (poniendo una sonrisa), pero, sabes amor.

Hinata: ¿Qué cosa cariño? (en eso él pone llave a la puerta del departamento)

Naruto: eso explica mucho, de por qué siempre actúan así, además si se quieren, lograran ser felices como lo somos nosotros (en eso, el la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso tiernamente)

Hinata correspondió el beso y cargo a Naruto de forma nupcial hasta el lecho que ambos comparten, así ambos pasaron otra vez la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Narrador: así ambos se metieron a la recámara con sus peluches de su "primera cita" entre ellos donde se la pasarían de lo lindo reafirmando su amor físico entre ellos, después de todo Hinata era una pervertida que leía "Icha Icha" lejos de la vista de todos.

Pasó una semana del examen para ser genin, Naruto vestía con un pantalón ambu negro, sus sandalias eran azul oscuro, tenía una camiseta azul oscuro con rayas delgadas naranja en los brazos, manga larga, traía su bandana shinobi de color negro en la frente.

Tenía también unos guantes sin dedos en los meñiques y anulas, diseñados para el uso de armas arrojadizas constantemente por que el sudor y sangre podrían interferir en su agarre y eso le mejora el uso.

Hinata: es una lástima que no uses el naranja, ese color te queda muy bien, que triste que no lo uses todo el tiempo (dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda estando totalmente desnuda ella y Naruto se sonrojo por eso)

Naruto: te prometo que cuando este en casa me pondré siempre ese color, además resalta mi brillo en los ojos y me hacer más guapo (dijo algo apenado por como sentía los senos de Hinata en la espalda.

Hinata: iré en una hora a la academia, antes debo vestirme e ir a la oficina del Hokage para ver unos detalles, sé que seremos los del equipo 7.

Naruto: de acuerdo pero dime que haremos, con respecto a esos 2 por su relación, es decir ¿deberemos callarnos o que hacemos?

Hinata: creo que deberíamos hablar con esas personas y hablar con ellos para que sepan que los apoyamos, es posible que te encuentres con ellos en la academia, eso es seguro y además una de esas personas será tu compañero de equipo.

Narrador: así ambos dejaron el departamento y se dirigieron a formar su nuevo equipo, pero con la noción de su viaje como pareja seguiría con el camino de shinobis de sus compañeros sin saber que el camino que seguirían sería muy doloroso.

Notas:

-Ha pasado tiempo y seguiré subiendo mis fics no solo de Naruto sino de otras cosas.

-Naruto sabe usar sus huesos además con su forma de armadura se ganó el apodo de "Shiroi Kishi" que significa "Caballero blanco", Hinata tiene el apodo de Okami de "Shirubāmūn" que significa "Luna Plateada".

-Los ambus son personajes secretos y protegidos por sus máscaras ya que sus vidas corren riesgo y se les pone recompensa, aun así se hacen de fama y se ganan sus apodos.

-Naruto desarrollo su propio estilo de combate con los huesos al igual que lo hizo Kimimaru y que el pelear libremente era una de las características de los Kaguyas y más por ser Uzumaki Naruto será imparable.

El título del capítulo nace de la canción The After Dinner Payback de la banda From Autumn To Ashes, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	4. capitulo 4: Perdóname

Capítulo 4 : Perdóname

Narrador: Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia la academia, en su mente corría los pensamientos de quienes podrían ser los otros integrantes de su equipo para que sea de 5 personas y 2 senseis.

Era algo molesto pero era temporal solo hasta que el Uchiha sea un chunin, sino él tendría que aguantarlo más tiempo, lo mejor sería que lo apoye a que se haga más fuerte pero dudaba que él no se volviera hambriento de poder.

Mientras tanto en la sala del consejo de la aldea, se llevaba a cabo una reunión acerca de la petición del consejo civil para que se cuide a Sasuke para que se mantenga el sharingan en la aldea.

Iruzen: bien tome la decisión de poner a un grupo de shinobis a cuidar a Sasuke Uchiha, eso era su petición, no era así concejeros civiles, además estará bien protegido ya que su equipo será de 5 integrantes y senseis.

Koharu: eh?, un equipo especial para cuidarlo a él, ¿a qué Ambu has puesto a su cuidado para ese equipo?

Iruzen: de hecho he puesto a 2 ambus a que lo cuiden, uno que podría pasar como su compañero, pero él no quería aceptar esa misión, de hecho ningún ambu quiere cuidarlo porque no toleran su arrogancia, solo Kakashi acepto ser su sensei.

Omura: y que se han creído por no querer aceptar esa misión para cuidar a Sasuke Uchiha, debes castigarlos por su insolencia (dijo ese costal de huesos con arrugas como si los shinobis fueran sus esclavos)

Iruzen: ¿y qué tal si te mando a flagelar en la plaza de la aldea a ti por insubordinación e intento de abuso de poder contra los shinobis? (dijo Iruzen sacando su instinto asesino)

Danzo: tranquilízate un momento hokage-san, esto es solo un comentario de lo que deberías hacer.

Iruzen: jajajaja, no sé por qué siguen en este puesto de asesoramiento, oh!, ya recuerdo ustedes siempre le han besado las pelotas al señor feudal por sus cargos, aunque para mí son peso muerto, el que tiene control sobre el shinobi aquí soy yo no ustedes, cucarachas, ¡entendido! (grito haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes)

Ahora si termino mi explicación, el ambu encargado a cuidar al equipo es el mismo que tenía como compañero de los herederos en la academia.

Choza: ¿quién ese ese ambu Hokage-sama?, nunca nos dijo.

Iruzen: se los revelo porque él me pidió que se lo revele para cuando alguno de ustedes vallan con el chisme el los asesinara por romper con la ley de secretos del ambu.

Él es Kitsune, el "Shiroi Kishi", él es también conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, el niño que todos los civiles intentaron asesinar en el pasado y como un segundo sensei puse a Hinata, ya que ella tiene un vínculo estrecho con Naruto ya que ella era su maestra en el ambu.

Narrador: todos quedaron impactados por lo que ha revelado Iruzen, el niño jinchuriki, era el misterioso Kitsune de Konoha, el ambus cazador más peligroso de todos y si los mitos que se cuenta de él, debe tiene el gekken genkai del Shinkonshinyatsu.

Tsume: espere, espere, ese chico el jinchuriki del zorro, tiene un gekken genkai y además es fuerte siendo el ambu cazador más peligroso de todos.

Civil del consejo: Hokage-sama no debe dejar que el demonio se junte con Uchiha–sama, si se junta con ese demonio seguro que él lo intentara asesinar porque es un demonio asqueroso (pero fue callado por un ambu que cayó del techo que lo pateo en la cara, esta era Okami)

Okami: perdón por entrar tan abruptamente pero no puedo dejar que mi discípulo sea insultado por una cucaracha repúgnate e ignorante como esa (en eso ella se quita su máscara sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a su antiguo padre Hiashi)

Hiashi: Hinata! (Dijo tan sorprendido rompiendo que su semblante de seriedad)

Koharu: Ambus! arréstenla por lastimar a unnn… (Pero fue callada por el instinto asesino de Iruzen)

Iruzen: te callas pellejo con patas y ambus, llévense a al inútil inconsciente con Ibiki y Anko por insultar a mi shinobi y que aprenda con su sangre a ser más respetuoso.

Hinata: Hokage-sama, me reporto para empezar a cumplir mi misión con Kitsune pero solicito que se dé permiso para corregir al chico Uchiha si es necesario ya que el actúa como un idiota.

Iruzen: hazlo pero no acabes con su vida o la posibilidad de poder tener hijos a menos que lo meresca, (todos se asustaron por lo que dijo Iruzen ya que los civiles lo quieren casar con sus hijas para que se llenen de poder dentro de la aldea)

Consejero civil 2: espere no puede... (Pero fue callado por una mirada de muerte de Hinata)

Hinata: oh!, disculpe, quizás quiere que le dé una nalgada en el trasero cuando mate a un civil que no tiene que ver con la misión o que cuando por su culpa se falle en la misión, o quiere que le enseñe todas mis técnicas personales como premio por dejar morir a un compañero o dejarlos para ser capturados.

Es solo un niño egoísta y malcriado, si Naruto le patea el trasero por querer pasarse de idiota yo le ayudare.

Iruzen: bien, si eso es todo, nos retiramos, (pero ante que alguien se mueva Danzo hablo para poner sus planes en marcha)

Danzo: esperen ese chico, el Jinchuriki, el posee una línea de sangre, yo propongo que él entre en el programa de restauración de clanes ya que el… (Pero fue interrumpido por Hinata)

Hinata: viejo tonto, el programa de restauración de clanes solo es voluntario, solo si la persona quiere él tendría esa posibilidad de tener varias parejas (dijo con una aire frio, pero por dentro estaba furiosa con la momia que quería despedazarlo por sugerir que su muchacho especial sea metido con varias zorras avaras que quieren solo su semilla para hacerse de poder)

Iruzen: él ya sabe de eso y a pesar de pertenecer a 2 clanes el no desea formar un clan con civiles, además él ya me dijo que desea formar una familia con alguien, solo una mujer y eso es todo por él.

Concejero civil 3: hokage-sama no debe dejar que ese chico haga lo que quiera, es decir es importante para la aldea, espere ¿de qué otro clan es él?

Iruzen: ah!, ahora él es importante para ustedes, el supuestamente despertó su Shinkonshinyatsu cuando tenía 6 años, quizás alguno de su padres era del legendario clan Kaguya, lo que lo hace un miembro de ese clan, pero otro de su padre era de un clan importante.

Shikaku: que problemático (dijo el Nara con una pesadez que era digno de él por lo molesto que eran los civiles)

Iruzen: yo no tengo por qué decirles eso, el chico sabe su origen y me pidió que no lo revele, pero eso sí, él se vengara de los civiles y esos shinobis que lo molestaron y atormentaron en su niñez usando las reglas de la aldea, jajajajaja.

Tsume: de que se ríe Hokage-sama (dijo como todos los demás algo sorprendidos)

Iruzen: es que hace una semana el me dio información de que Mizuki el maestro de la academia intentaría hacer algo contra la aldea y así fue, como castigo Naruto le destrozo las rodillas y ahora él está encerrado y en una silla de ruedas por lo que le queda de vida.

Narrador: todos los civiles se asustaron ya que Naruto los cazaría y no les daría tregua, pero Danzo estaba furioso ya que él quería al Uchiha y Uzumaki para su raíz ambu, pero él no dejaría de intentarlo con lo siguiente que diría.

Danzo: entonces quiero poner a un agente para que cuide a Uchiha Sasuke para no dejarlo de lado, además no confió en el jinchuriki.

Inoichi: ¿a qué se refiere Danzo-san?

Danzo: no creo que así como así se puedo hacer fuerte, para mí, el zorro está influyendo en el chico y si es así el zorro intentara atacar la aldea y para empezar, el atacaría a los Uchiha porque ellos podrían controlarlo, además de que ya no hay Senjus con el elemento madera en la aldea (dijo para poner la semilla de la duda en la mentes de todos).

Hiashi: si es así, quiero que mi hija Hanabi esté en su grupo para poder vigilarlo al chico solo por si las dudas.

Hinata: acaso no confía en mis habilidades Hiashi-san, o ya olvido cuando le di la paliza de su vida cuando tenía 13 años (dijo fríamente asustando a Hiashi, ya que después de vencerlo a él le dio una paliza a varios del clan que querían detenerla al dejar el clan)

Hiashi: confió en tus habilidades y espero que bajo tu tutela ella sea por lo menos sea la mitad de hábil y fuerte que tú cuando tenías su edad.

Hinata: no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual, por eso tu clan está condenado al fracaso, soy la única desde que existe la aldea que ha llegado al rango "S" siendo del clan Hyuga, o dime ya eres de rango "A" pero la verdad es que apenas eres un rango "B".

Iruzen: Silencio, ya había pensado en eso, ella será parte de su equipo para esto, y dale a Iruka, el nombre de tu ambu para el equipo Danzo, además lo que se ha dicho es secreto de la aldea y saben el castigo por revelar información de la aldea, se pueden retirar.

Narrador: así se retiraron todos, Iruzen pensó que esto no fue peor de lo que había pensado, además dijo demás por la condición de los clanes que pertenecía Naruto ya que sabía que los civiles así no lo molestarían tanto como shinobi.

Mientras tanto Hiashi pensaba que el hijo de Minato se había hecho fuerte y sea como sea él deseaba meterlo en su familia, menos mal que él tenía un contrato que lo obligaría a casarse con su hija Hanabi, después de todo era un pacto de familia.

El único problema es que si se hace presente su origen del chico ya que si se sabe su vida y la aldea correrían peligro por los enemigos en Iwa y Kumo, después de todo son enemigos de su clan y el odia más que a nada a Kumo porque por su culpa ocurrió todos su problemas familiares.

Mientras tanto en la academia:

Narrador: Naruto llego con su nueva apariencia al salón de clases, llamo la atención de todos los presentes, ya que en los exámenes arraso con toda la competencia y más por su cambio de apariencia.

Al entrar solo estaba Shino Aburame, uno de los pocos que respetaba en la academia, además de Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, hubiera preferido que alguno de ellos este en el equipo pero era fijo que el Shino iría al equipo de rastreo con Kurenai.

Y el Nara y Akimichi irían a formar parte de equipo InoShikaCho, ya que su formación era legendaria en los miembros de esos clanes y lo más interesante sería uno de esos miembros.

Y en eso entro esa persona que sería equipo con Shikamaru, de hecho entro ese dúo que tenía algo escondido, parecía que se odiaban pero en realidad eran amantes al parecer de Naruto y eso era sexy, sino tuviera intimidad con Hinata el estaría fantaseando como tonto como lo haría Kiba Inusuka.

Pero tenía autocontrol por el ambu ya que ver a 2 mujeres entre ellas hacia estallar las hormonas de cualquiera de 12 o 13 años, o si, al parecer Ino tenía una sesión de encuentros candentes con Sakura Haruno, era raro, ambas parecían enemigas y rivales por el amor del Uchiha.

Quizás, el rechazo le hizo acercar entre ellas y más, inicio esa relación que posiblemente era temporal, ya que en la aldea de Konoha, ver una relación de gente del mismo sexo era algo tabú mas no prohibido y seria mal visto en la familia de los Yamanakas, siendo Ino la futura heredera de ese clan.

Seria repudiada si alguien se entera o sería peor para Haruno, ya que la loca de su madre seguro le intentaría lavar el cerebro para que solo se fije en el Uchiha, quizás eso era.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar al culo de pato en la cabeza, el Uchiha miraba con odio a Naruto por quitarle el puesto del novato del año, Sasuke se le acerco y lo miro con una mirada de superioridad.

Como si Naruto fuera un animal indeseado en su paso, y altaneramente se le enfrento con unas palabras más tontas que jamás creyó que escucharía en su vida.

Sasuke: oye "Dobe", como es que te eres tan fuerte, dime, te lo exijo.

Naruto: simple, entrenando, "Teme".

Sasuke: no me mientas y te exijo que me digas como es que eres más fuerte que yo, que soy un Uchiha de elite, es imposible que un don nadie como tú me venza de esa manera.

Naruto: ya te dije, entrenando como loco en las noches en el bosque cerca del distrito de los extranjeros, incluso cuando estábamos libres en estos días, siempre entreno, incluso vi a ciertas parejas nocturnas en el bosque pero más importante siempre fingí que en la academia era un Sasuke ósea un fracasado.

Sasuke: maldito (en eso se le abalanza a Naruto intentado atacarlo pero fue detenido por la mano de Naruto por la muñeca)

Naruto: mírate, tan débil, tan decepcionante, solo eres un fracaso en tu clan, menos mal que Itachi asesino a todos sino solo serias un estorbo en tu clan, un rechazado, un paria (dijo mientras le lanzaba su instinto asesino)

Sasuke: Maldito "dobe" me las pagaras (dijo mientras tenía el brazo torcido por la llave en su muñeca por Naruto)

Naruto: ¡oh que! iras con tu mami y papi para que te defiendan (dijo Naruto irritando más a Sasuke)

Siempre has sido un fracaso, no eres nada comparable con Itachi, él tenía su Sharingan a los 6 años y tú ni siquiera lo has despertado, eres la vergüenza de tu clan, dale las gracias por matar a los patanes de tu clan porque eres algo ahora.

Narrador: en eso las pocas seguidoras que le quedaban al Uchiha intentaron atacar a Naruto pero este esquiva sus golpes sin soltar a Sasuke, lo que era extraño era Sakura e Ino no atacaron a Naruto porque se congelaron al escuchar que el entrenaba cerca de donde se veían en las noches.

Además de que esquivaba los ataques, también los desviaba haciendo que las fangirl se golpeaban entre ellas, en eso ellas reaccionaron y lo atacaron, Ino le lanzo el jutsu de posesión de mentes pero Naruto puso en frente Sasuke y ella no lo mando, luego Sakura intento golpear a Naruto pero ella fallo los golpes en eso Naruto saco un kunai.

Naruto: sabes esos ojos son una porquería te hare el favor de quitármelos y luego se los daré a los perros, servirán como un aperitivo para ellos (en eso Naruto puso el kunai encima del ojo derecho y en eso Naruto se rio de lo que paso)

Jajajaja, dame las gracias "teme", ahora hice que despertaras tu Sharingan, mira (en eso él puso el lado reflejante de su kunai en los ojos de Sasuke y este vio sus ojos con un tomoe en cada ojo)

Sasuke: ¿Cómo es posible? (dijo sin pestañear aun mirando su reflejo en el kunai)

Naruto: es simple, tu hermano era mi amigo y el me explico el cómo despertar el Sharingan así que de nada, niñita.

Sasuke: cállate "dobe", ahora con estos ojos puedo vencerte y ponerte en el lugar al que perte… (Pero en eso Naruto lo noqueo de un golpe en el estómago y luego al cuello)

Narrador: todos los presentes miraron lo que Naruto hizo por él, es decir, eso era lo más raro que podían imaginar, el bullero de la clase no era lo que demostraba y trato como tonto a aquel que era el mejor de la clase.

En eso Naruto sentó a Sasuke en su sitio pareciendo que el dormía, las fangirl de Sasuke no se le acercaron a Naruto por miedo que él el ataque ya que sus padres les decía que nunca se peleen con él.

Ino y Sakura estaban pensado que si Naruto sabias su secreto, eso tan íntimo de ellas, así ambas recordaron su pasado.

Flasback:

Sakura Haruno era una niña pequeña, aunque su madre era una miembro del consejo civil y su padre un shinobi retirado ella era algo insegura, cuando tenía 4 años solía a jugar sola a los parques de juegos.

La niña se sentía sola porque no podría hacer amigos, pero no le fue como esperaba hasta conoció a una tal Amy, ella la molesto con su grupo con el asunto de su frente que no era muy grande, solo notable, en eso la única persona que la defendió era Ino Yamanaka.

Ino puso en su lugar a Amy y entablo una amistad con Ino, así fue por 4 años ella era feliz con su amiga pero no era felicidad para Sakura y menos para Ino, la madre de Sakura quería que su hija se case con un Uchiha y el padre de Ino quería que ella se case cuando pueda para que le dé un nieto varón, así ambas por separado decían que les gustaba el Uchiha, sin saber por qué ambas se molestaron con la otra y más porque ellas se fueron separando.

Al pasar el tiempo y con su supuestas rivalidad ambas casi no se hablaban pero cuando una estaba distraída la otra la miraba, en eso un día algo paso ambas estaban siguiendo a Sasuke, hace unos 5 meses atrás, en medio del bosque ambas cayeron en una trampa, un hueco en el piso de unos 3 metros.

Ino: nooo!, caí en esta trampa por tu culpa, "frentona" (dijo con cara de molestia a Sakura)

Sakura: ¡a quien llamas frentona!, "cerda".

Ino: repite eso plana. (Dijo en un grito)

Sakura: por lo menos no tengo nariz de puerca (dijo con ira)

Narrador: así estuvieron insultándose ambas, luego de 3 horas solo se sentaron y por separado intentaron planear el cómo escapar, luego llegó la noche y el frio, ambas temblaron del frio, así Ino le dirigió la palabra.

Ino: oye tienes frio, (dijo la rubia sin mirar de frente a Sakura)

Sakura: algo ¿y tú? (respondió el pelo chicle)

Ino: algo también, pero creo que caerá la temperatura y no sabemos cómo salir aun de aquí, lo mejor es si nos abrasáramos para conservar el calor del cuerpo sino no te gustaría estar así.

Sakura: está bien, pero lo que hagamos aquí se queda aquí.

Ino: de acuerdo (dijo temblando)

Narrador: así ambas se abrazaron de frente, pero miraron a los lados para evitar juntar sus miradas, así estuvieron por más de 2 horas, en eso Ino quiso hablar con ella después de todo, ella fue su amiga y le dolió que a Sakura le guste Sasuke.

Ino: y dime... ¿Cómo has estado? (dijo algo apenada por tener así de cerca)

Sakura: he estado bien, además Sasuke me presta a mi atención (dijo orgullosamente)

Ino: mentirosa, a mí me parece que es gay (dijo con la cara en seria)

Sasuke: no le digas así, él es muy varonil (dijo molesta y apunto de soltar su abrazo)

Ino: vamos, seamos realistas, tu no tendrás un busto muy desarrollado que digamos pero tienes un trasero espectacular además no eres muy frentona que se diga de hecho eso resalta tu rostro y tus ojos verdes claro.

Sakura: ¿acaso me estas mirando el pecho y el trasero? (dijo sonrojada)

Ino: NO!, es lo que dicen los chicos en la academia, la cosa es que él ni siquiera te mira y a mi menos, es posible que sea gay (dijo roja como un tomate y empezó a sudar)

Sakura: gracias por decir eso de mi (dijo algo sonrojada), tú también tienes un bonito cuerpo, además tu nariz es muy linda y no pareces cerda, de hecho eres muy hermosa, más que yo (dijo la pelirosa a su antigua amiga)

Ino: ¡no digas eso!, perdóname por dejarte de lado, tú también eres muy hermosa, de hecho si yo fuera hombre saldría contigo y me casaría en cuanto pueda contigo (dijo totalmente roja mientras hacía más fuerte su abrazo a Sakura)

Sakura: gracias por decirme eso, el único que dice que soy linda es Naruto y el me cae mal, de verdad mal, pero si te soy sincera, extrañaba está contigo como mi amiga, te he extrañado mucho.

Ino: yo también, yo también, (en eso ambas se miraron a los ojos mientras aún estaban abrazadas, pero algo en ellas se encendió, algo que nunca sintieron, algo que supero su amistad de niñas)

Narrador: la noche paso y ambas fueron encontradas por un Ambu que las saco y se les informo a sus familias, así ellas trataban de reponer el tiempo perdido, siempre que podían se encontraban fuera de la academia, ante todos seguían con su actitud de rivales pero ambas confesaron que solo veían a Sasuke porque era lo que se esperaba.

Ambas en noche de chicas, no sabían el cómo deshacerse de esa conducta de sus padres, por querer controlar las vidas de ellas, en eso de la nada cuando estaban en la cama hablando de ciertos tema Ino le dio un pequeño beso de pico a Sakura.

Sakura quedo fría por el beso, pero le gusto, lee gusto que ella la bese de esa manera, en eso ella también le devolvió el beso y así estuvieron toda la noche con sus bocas, así estuvieron hasta ahora.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: en eso en el salón entro el maestro Iruka, todos los jóvenes shinobis se sentaron y Sasuke despertaba, Iruka empezó a mencionar los equipos.

Así Iruka empezó a dar el discurso más aburrido de la historia sin dejar que nadie se duerma tirándoles tizas a los que cabeceaban, así empezó a decir los equipos, estos eran

Equipo 6: sigue activo.

Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuga y Sai.

Equipo 8: Kiba Inosuka, Shino Aburame, Yakumo kurama.

Equipo 9: activo.

Equipo: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi.

En eso Iruka fue interrumpido por Sasuke molestando la paciencia del maestro de clases.

Sasuke: espere, ¿Por qué estoy en un grupo de 5 miembros? (dijo gruñendo contra el sensei)

Iruka: veras, el Hokage quiere un equipo completo de asalto y ustedes muestra esas características, además serán instruidos por 2 senseis, ellos los entrenaran y será más exigente para ustedes pues se espera que su equipo alcance el nivel de Chunin en un año.

Sasuke: ja, era obvio que se me ponga en eso, pero porque ellos, (dijo señalando a Naruto y dándole una cara de odio)

Naruto: porque te pateare el trasero si es que haces alguna estupidez (dijo con una sonrisa zorruna) pero quien es Sai para el equipo (dijo sospechando algo)

Iruka: es un enviado por un concejero, además está entrenado por un ex-ambu y es muy hábil, ahora escuchen dentro de un rato vendrá sus maestro ahora reúnanse y conózcase bien.

Notas:

-Una relación lesbiana de un personaje importante en la trama, ¿Por qué no?, veremos cómo va, además creo que te daré lemon.

-Hanabi podría desarrollar sentimientos por Naruto y se daría un triángulo amoroso, pero no dejare de lado la acción de la historia.

-El nombre del título del capítulo sale de la canción Pardon Me del grup Incubus, escúchenla y disfrútenla 


	5. Capitulo 5: El amor ha sido bueno conmi

**_Capítulo 5: El amor ha sido bueno conmigo_**

Narrador: la paciencia es una de las virtudes de los humanos, ¡mentiras!, el ser humano es la especie más incontrolable en cuanto a paciencia, pero sería la cuestión más exacta, es que los jóvenes genins tendrían que desarrollar esa virtud.

La cara de todos ellos por la espera de sus senseis era de desesperación y aburrimiento, pero solo era del equipo 7 y era por la espera del segundo maestro, Kakashi Hatake, se dice según la leyenda, el mito, un relato urbano era su legendaria impuntualidad.

Eran ya casi la una de la tarde, su maestro no llegaba y la pobre Hinata tenía que esperarlo, incluso Sai el enviado de Danzo ya había llegado hace casi 3 horas, y a pesar de lanzar comentarios inapropiados a sus compañeros sobre cosas ofensivas por lo que estuvieron a punto de romperle los huesos.

Pero fueron detenidos por Naruto que ya imaginaba que la forma de ser del pálido shinobi, era por el entrenamiento de raíz, ya que el entrenamiento de los bastardos de raíz por parte de Danzo era quitarle los sentimientos a los reclutas contra su voluntad.

Hinata estaba afuera esperando al idiota de Kakashi, que no llegaba, pero en eso ella entro al salón ganándose a las miradas de los únicos 5 que quedaban.

Hinata: buenas tardes, soy Hinata y seré uno de sus 2 senseis, perdón por el retraso pero estuve esperando al otro sensei a que llegue, pero no apareció hasta ahora.

Sakura: ¿nuestra sensei?, es un gusto pero ¿no llega el otro aun? (dijo algo confundida)

Naruto: se dice que Kakashi Hatake, es conocido como un genio de su generación y además es conocido por siempre llegar tarde a todo lado.

Hanabi: hermana (dijo en voz baja casi nadie la oyó lo que dijo)

Hinata: bien, ya que él no llega, mejor nos subimos todos al tejado de la academia, así que muévanse.

Narrador: así se movieron todos rápido, Naruto camino hasta la altura de Hinata y cuando se giraban, él tomaba la mano como si fueran una parejita de colegio pero se soltaban cuando alguien se acercaba.

Así ambos se sonreían por lo que se tomaban las manos, pero llegaron rápido al tejado y volvieron a la relación de maestra y alumno.

Hinata: bien, en este momento nos presentaremos y nos conoceremos por cosas simples de nosotros para el desarrollo del equipo, luego veré como castigar al otro sensei por no llegar (en eso en un lugar algo lejos de la academia Kakashi leía su Icha Icha y un frió en la columna y sintió un miedo tan grande como amor a su libro)

Sakura: pero como nos vamos a presentar, es decir, no puede darnos un ejemplo o algo así.

Hinata: (dando un gran suspiro) veamos.

Soy Hinata, soy una exiliada del clan Hyuga por mi propia voluntad, es decir yo deje el clan porque son unos tontos arrogantes.

Estuve en el Ambu y acepte forma equipo, me gustan las flores y entrenar con mis amigos y con mi compañero de departamento, me encanta los rollos de canela, leer libros, las películas, también cocinar para las personas que quiero, además odio a los pervertidos y tontos pretenciosos.

Además mi deseo es que algún día pueda formar una familia con el hombre que amo, (dijo sonrojada)

Narrador: así Sakura dio su discurso, aunque ahora Hinata y Naruto sabían que ella fingía o por lo menos vieron atreves de su mentira y si parecía fingido su gustos excepto cuando ella dijo que detestaba a Naruto-bakka.

Eso le saco una vena a Hinata y casi pone su cara de molestia y apunto de recriminar a Sakura pero Naruto se presentó.

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, entrenar y leer un buen libro de aventura o una buena historia, amo a una persona en especial y espero casarme con ella algún día, odio a los mentirosos que mienten y a las personas que se creen superior a otros sin motivos, (dijo mirando a Sakura directo a la cara)

Y mi sueño para el futuro es poder reconstruir mis clanes con la mujer que ame, (dijo dando su sonrisa que era contagiosa para Hinata)

Sai: ¿eres de un clan?, eso no lo sabía ¿Qué clan?

Naruto: eso es una sorpresa, cuando llegue el momento lo revelare.

Sasuke: ¡no mientas!, ¡eres un don nadie, que ni familia tienes!, apuesto que tu padre era un borracho que se mató con su propio kunai… (Pero en eso Naruto lo puso en su lugar a Sasuke)

Naruto: claro mi padre era un borracho que se dice que se acostó con tu madre en una orgía con otras mujeres de tu clan ya que siempre están deseosas de un hombre, porque tu padre tenía un pulgar en la entrepierna.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo te atreves? (dijo con ira en sus palabras)

Naruto: ¡oh!, quizás ese es el problema de los Uchihas varones, no tienen lo necesario (dijo haciendo el gesto de algo pequeños con los dedos)

Hinata: tranquilos todos dejen esas rencillas por lo menos ante mí y compórtense (dijo eso pero por dentro quería abofetear a Sasuke por decir eso de los padres de Naruto pero también quería reírse por lo de "mechas cortas" a los Uchihas, pues se imaginó sus dedos de pollo Uchiha contra la pierna de pavo de Naruto)

Narrador: así cuando Sai dijo sus cosas no era de gran importancia pues se sentía falsa la información pero cuando el toco a Sasuke y dijo que reconstruiría su clan Naruto se volvió a mofar diciendo que no podría porque no tiene la herramienta y ganándose el odio de Sakura por seguir con su disfraz.

Pero luego le toco a Hanabi, que solo miraba fija a su hermana.

Hanabi: mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, me gusta entrenar para ser una líder fuerte de clan, no me gustan los escandalosos, odio a los que abandonan a su familia y mi deseo para el futuro es vencerte a ti hermana, (dijo mirando a Hinata con mucha frialdad)

Sakura: ¿hermana?

Hinata: si, Hanabi es mi hermana menor, yo deje el clan cuando tenía 13 años.

Sakura: ¿por qué? (Dijo de manera entrometida)

Hinata: ese asunto no es para tratar aquí o ahora, bien déjenme decirle es que mañana haremos una prueba para ver si se hacen genins.

Todos: ¡que!

Hinata: así es.

Sakura: pero si pasamos el examen de graduación, eso es… (Pero fue interrumpida por su Kakashi que llego en ese momento)

Kakashi: perdón la demora es que se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que dar la vuelta (dijo mirando directo al rostro a Hinata y dándole una sonrisa de ojo, despertando los celos de Naruto)

Hinata: ¿acaso eres estúpido o prácticas para serlo?, acaso no sabes que tienes una responsabilidad (dijo molesta por esa actitud que el presentaba)

Kakashi: lo siento, linda, que te parece si lo discutimos entre tú y yo, esta noche en una cena (dijo con una sonrisa de ojo a la ojoperla de forma muy coqueta)

Naruto: ¡así que el sensei nos compensara por la falta de puntualidad y nos invitara cenar como compensación, si que eres increíble Kaka-sensei! (dijo con un tono serio y amable pero ese era su modo de decir "no te meterás con mi hembra")

Kakashi: ¿qué? ¿Eh? (dijo confundido pero no pudo debatir)

Hinata: si es así, estas perdonado compañero, esta noche tú invitas la cena, a las 7 P.M. nos veremos en el "La Déesse Du Deu", de preferencia no almuercen y vayan ahí con hambre, el filete con champiñones es una exquisitez.

Kakashi: oigan esperen que…. (Pero fue callado por Hinata)

Hinata: espero que llegues temprano y seas tú el que nos esperes, compañero (en eso ella pone un cara de miedo asustando a Kakashi)

Bien equipo nos vemos a las 7, sean puntuales (dijo con una sonrisa y en eso todos desparecieron dejando solo a Kakashi con la noción de que su billetera sufrirá el precio)

Narrador: así todos se dispersaron, Naruto y Hinata se reían por lo que habían hecho, ese es el castigo para los impuntuales y más por querer coquetear a su Hime.

Al llegar al departamento, Hinata y Naruto revisaron lo que hicieron los clones de Hinata y Naruto, ya que dejaron un clon cada uno para los quehaceres del hogar, pero cuando entraron a la cocina, el almuerzo estaba hecho pero al entrar a la recamara vieron una sorpresa.

Sus clones estaban encamados y cuando vieron a los originales estos se disiparon y los recuerdos les llegaron y se sonrojaron por la cantidad de veces que lo estuvieron haciendo.

Mientras tanto en el complejo Hyuga, Hanabi ingreso a la casa principal donde vivía con su padre, cuando su hermana dejo el clan su padre se obsesiono con recrear una nueva versión de Hinata en su hermana y solo la entrenaba y entrenaba hasta que su carne se habría, se rompía los huesos y se desmallaba de deshidratación y mantenía un frialdad con ella digna de un Hyuga de la rama principal.

Por esos motivos Hanabi desarrollo un odio a su hermana por dejarla con el tirano de su padre, el cual también la lastimaba psicológicamente con frases que eran de que ella no era apta y no se parecía a su hermana.

Ahora Hanabi entraba al despacho de su padre, para hablar con el de los asuntos del día como siempre.

Hanabi: buenas tardes padre, (dijo de forma fría a su progenitor)

Hiashi: Hanabi, el día de hoy has formado un equipo especial de genins y has sido incluida en esto, ¿no es así?

Hanabi: así es padre, ¿Cómo lo supisteis? (dijo algo fría pero no sorprendida)

Hiashi: es un asunto del concejo que se dio esta mañana, pero por ahora debes saber ciertas cosas que no debes divulgar, entendido.

Hanabi: entendido padre.

Hiashi: veras, este equipo es una farsa, lo que sucede es que el concejo civil siempre ha presionado al Hokage para que proteja al Uchiha, pues es el último de su clan, así Sandaime introdujo después de la masacre de su clan a un ambu menor de edad que lo protegiera y a los demás herederos del clan hasta que acabaron la academia.

Hanabi: entiendo, por eso no sentía o note a algún ambu en la academia.

Hiashi: así es, pero este ambu es especial, es Naruto Uzumaki, él es el ambu conocido como Kitsune el "Shiroi Kishi".

Hanabi: eso es imposible, él es un payaso de cuarta.

Hiashi: pero es así, él es un gran mentiroso y siempre engaña a todos, pero lo más importante, es que su maestra en el ambu es tu hermana Hinata, que en el ambu es conocida como Okami la "Shirubāmūn".

Hanabi: ahora ella es mi maestra y el mi compañero, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con el equipo?

Hiashi: ellos son los encargados de cuidarlo únicamente al mocoso inútil del Uchiha, nadie quería cuidarlo salvo ellos con ciertas condiciones, pero el asunto de que tú estés ahí es porque, el chico Uzumaki es el hijo de MInato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage.

Hanabi: ¡que! ¡Eso es imposible! (dijo rompiendo su máscara de estoicismo)

Hiashi: así es, mira (así su padre le dio una foto en la que aparece Minato, así ella vio el inmenso parecido entre el Minato y Naruto)

Deberás saber que él y yo éramos íntimos amigos, tanto así que ambos firmamos un contrato por un compromiso de matrimonio con nuestros hijos, es decir su primogénito con una hija mía.

Hanabi: ¿quieres decir qué?

Hiashi: así es, quiero que seduzcas al chico Uzumaki para que antes de que cumpla 16 años cumpla el contrato de matrimonio y así el prestigio del clan Hyuga crecerá más.

Hanabi: ya veo, si es así, cumpliré mi encomienda, esta noche nos reuniremos para cenar con el equipo y ahí empezare con mi misión que me encomiendas padre.

Hiashi: una cosa más, aprende y consigue todos los secretos y técnicas que Hinata desarrollo, puede que ella haya dejado el clan, pero es considerada como una shinobi de rango "S", digna de conseguir el sombrero de Hokage después del viejo sandaime, es posible que ella sea la próxima sucesora del cargo.

Narrador: después de varias cosas en el departamento de la pareja favorita del autor, dentro de la serie de Naruto, y siguieron con la diversión de los clones que se desvanecieron.

Ellos se preparaban para ir a la cena que Kakashi pagaría por celebrar la formación de este equipo.

En eso cuando faltaron unos minutos para la hora todos estaban en la puerta del restaurante ya que Naruto hizo una reservación con un henge del mismo Kakashi y si no llega a la cena, ellos cenarían porque en el pago estaba vinculada a la cuenta de Kakashi.

Todos vestían de etiqueta, las jóvenes genins, vestían kimonos y los hombres vestían ropa formal, Sasuke estaba ahí porque no quedo nada en concreto lo que pasaría mañana y tomaría la información y se iría.

Sai, informo de lo que paso en la reunión a Danzo, este le ordeno seguir obtener información de Naruto y que se gane la amistad de Sasuke para luego reclutarlo a raíz.

Sakura durante la cena se sorprendió por los buenos modales de Naruto, no creyó que el joven bien vestido y con etiqueta en modales fuera el altanero de la academia, quería saber que sabía del asunto de Ino y ella, pero no podía acercase a él porque no se separaban ninguno del lugar.

Kakashi estaba pálido por lo que ellos pidieron, todos comieron buenas porciones de comida salvo Sakura y el que pidieron solo ensaladas, Hinata pidió lo mismo que Naruto, ósea un filete miñón bien cocido con champiñones, con su guarnición de puré de patatas, y ensalada de verduras.

Ese era el plato más caro, en fin, mientras comían, Hinata empezó a hablar acerca de lo que pasaría mañana.

Hinata: verán chicos, lo que sucede es que el examen es solo para filtrar si es que son capaces de ser shinobis, pero eso es solo lo teórico y no lo práctico, nosotros juzgaremos lo práctico, es decir veremos sus habilidades.

Sakura: pero, pero, pero (dijo tartamudeando)

Naruto: tranquila, eres la supuestamente la mejor en teoría, solo debes demostrar eso, no eres tonta, eres muy buena, solo enfócate, sino serás presa fácil.

Kakashi: es verdad, pero el que no apruebe se volverá a la academia.

Hanabi: ¿qué?

Hinata: así es, sino eres apto serás solo un peso muerto en el equipo, si llegan aprobar, les prometo que un solo día harán más entrenamiento que en toda su vida, sino me creen pregúntenle a Naruto.

Todos los genins: ¡QQQUUEEE!

Naruto: es verdad, Hinata-sensei es mi compañera de habitación y mi amiga, con ella entrene desde niño y eso me dejo ver cómo debo entrenar, no me entreno en sí, solo me guió y yo fui a más.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo así?, explícame, te lo exijo.

Naruto: escúchame bien, ramera de billete de a 10, ella me recomendó y yo seguí las instrucción, es decir, ella me decía de 5 vueltas al campo yo daba 20 por mi propia voluntad y así, estúpido emo.

Kakashi: ya veo sí que serás una gran maestra compañera (dijo de forma muy amable y coqueta)

Hinata: Kakashi, ven conmigo por favor, (dijo con tranquilidad y se paró de la mesa y Kakashi la siguió con la idea de que ella estaba interesada por él y pensó que se le hizo)

Kakashi: dime que sucede querida Hinata, (dijo con una sonrisa de ojo a ella pero luego se puso frio por lo que dijo Hinata)

Hinata: ¡escúchame bien ciclope y escúchame bien! (en eso le aprieta las pelotas) yo no seré la sensei de 6 sino de 5, y tú serás el otro sino te juro que la próxima vez que veas el Icha Icha te traerá malos recuerdos por no poder satisfacerte, entiendes (dijo ella activando su byakugan)

Kakashi: de acuerdo, prometo ser más puntual y no leer mi libro en su entrenamiento o reuniones (dijo con lágrimas en el rostro)

Hinata: ¡bien!, ahora ve a pagar la cuenta y te esperamos por el postre, (dijo con una sonrisa y tranquilidad que le dio miedo a Kakashi)

Narrador: así ambos volvieron a la mesa y consumieron sus postres, así todos se retiraron, pero Kakashi se le paro el corazón por que la cuenta salía de mas porque Naruto dijo que se haga pedido de delivery por toda la semana haciendo que el equipo reciba lo que comieron.

El total a pagar era de más setecientos mil ryus, casi un mes de su sueldo, en fin Sakura al llegar a su casa vio a su madre y este le pregunto si había visto a Sasuke y le metió otra vez en la cabeza la idea de que se deben casar.

Sakura se hizo de oídos sordos y subió a su cuarto, cuando ella estaba en su habitación, se cambiaba de ropa y una sombra salió de closet y se le abalanzó por detrás, era Ino que la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura: ¡Ino!, no me asustes así, casi me matas de un infarto.

Ino: jejejeje, perdón linda es que te veo casi desnuda y me descontrolo (dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla)

Sakura: ¿has comido algo?

Ino: la verdad sí, me metí a tu cuarto sin que tu madre me viera y puse sellos de silencio, es muy útil.

Sakura: es verdad sino los gritos que hubiera escuchado mi madre en las noches (dijo sonrojada por lo que hacían en las noches)

Ino: si, oye como te fue en la reunión de tu equipo, cuéntame amor.

Sakura: veras, parece ser que uno de los 2 senseis es un idiota pero la otra sensei es más eficiente y es amiga de Naruto.

Ino: ¿es en verdad fuerte e inteligente?, es decir es el mismo.

Sakura: es el mismo y si siempre fingía, es más recuerdas como comía.

Ino: si recuerdo, comía como cerdo (en eso recordó como comía con la boca medio abierta, con resto de comida en su camiseta)

Sakura: pues él sabe comer educadamente, sabia usar el cuchillo, usar los utensilios y reglas de etiquetas, me sorprende.

Ino: quizás, sea que él sabe y por educación no dice nada pero sería mejor hablar mañana con él y hacer las paces puede que se sienta ofendido por como lo trataste en la academia (dijo mientras se ponía una piyama)

Sakura: si mañana tenemos un ejercicio de equipo, así que mejor nos dormimos ya. (Dijo distendiendo sus sabanas)

Ino: de acuerdo, pero dormimos de cucharita y tú me abrazas.

Sakura: si me conoces bien, (así ambas durmieron abrasadas, al igual que Naruto y Hinata)

Narrador: así, el tiempo paso en la aldea, el equipo 7 paso lo mismo que en la historia original, solo que tuvieron que robarles 4 cascabeles, pues los senseis solo tenía 2 cada uno y en equipo pudieron robarles los cascabeles a sus senseis, sin la necesidad de que nadie se quede sin comer o amarrado al posted.

Así pasaron 3 meses, por el miedo de perder lo que más ama o su Icha Icha, Kakashi no llego tarde a las reuniones o leía su libro, aunque no perdía el tiempo al intentar coquetearle a Hinata.

Naruto como un buen amante discreto y un como un hombre enamorado saboteaba cada uno de los intentos de Kakashi, como que un cubo de agua le cayera encima a Kakashi, el pisar desperdicio de un perro, que alguien cubriera sus herramientas shinobis con sal, el tinte en su champú que lo hizo verde limón.

Lo más clásico y emblemático, salsa picante en su comida que le dio diarrea explosiva, en las noches cuando Hiinata le hablaba de que si estaba celoso, el no se negaba, ella lo conocía y eso no la molestaba, le gustaba que Naruto sea así por ella la hacía sentir una chiquilla enamorada.

En fin en el campo de entrenamiento Hinata le hacía entrenar como locos, con ejercicios que no esperaban, los únicos avanzados era Naruto y Sai que ya era un chunin alto el pálido de la sonrisa perturbadora.

Kakashi por la mirada fría de Hinata, fue obligado a enseñarles jutsus de elementales que eran solo hasta rango "C", pero Hanabi no acepto pues el clan Hyuga solo usa su Byakugan con su puño suave.

Hinata sabía lo que planeaba su padre con su hermana, pero no sabía del intento de seducción de Hanabi a Naruto, la joven shinobi solo observaba como era el verdadero Naruto, ella lo miraba entrenar, como practicaba con sus kunais y sus jutsus.

Poco a poco ella se estaba interesando en el sin saber que su corazón seria conquistado, al comienzo ella lo observaba y aprendía sus hábitos, noto que siempre andaba con Hinata , eso le hacía hervir la sangre, Naruto se comportaba como un caballero con Hinata.

Hanabi también miraba como el hacía bromas y su sonrisa la cautivo, tanto así que ella reía sinceramente a las bromas contra Kakashi o el Uchiha.

Con Haruno, él le contó que si sabía lo que tenía con la Yamanaka y que no diría nada a nadie, porque no es su asunto, pero que sería mejor para ellas ir admitiendo lo que son y no vivir una mentira, sino cuando se entere el mundo entero habría problemas por las mentiras.

Sakura e Ino, se reunieron con él, Naruto en un gesto de que no diría nada les dio su apoyo si es que tenían problemas en un futuro con sus familias y les dio una copia del departamento de él y Hinata.

El secreto de que era Ambu solo lo sabía unos pocos pero en las sombras afuera de la aldea, los enemigos de Naruto acechan, en grandes cantidades, después de todo se puede hacer un mundo mejor si es que le enseñas a las personas con amor y ejemplo.

Notas:

Ahora llegar la parte de Nami no Kuni, ahí haré algunos cambios, y será un poco mas activo y largo.

Al darle su amistad sincera a Sakura y a Ino pondrá en jaque la relación de NaruHina.

Hanabi intentara conquistar de maneras muy sucias a Naruto tanto así que lastimara a Hinata.

El título del capítulo sale de la canción de Love's Been Good To Me de Johnny Cash, escúchenla y disfrútenlala.


End file.
